Somewhere We Belong
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: What happens when 6 friends are orphaned by there parents sudden deaths. Starring Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Drew Mcintyre, Edge  , Randy Orton and Oc.  Will they be able to find a suitable family that will love them all and not break them up
1. Chapter 1

**Random story I came up with out of nowhere while trying to update a nother one haha XD Um ill be updating all my other stories so hold on tight for those . I don't own anyone as usual. Everyone is property of WWE/TNA. I only own Madison. And I own the story concept. Enjoy :]**

"Man we need to get out of here" My best friend Jeff pulls my arm as we run out of the store we just stole from. We haven't eaten in days. We run and run as far as our 14 year old bodies will take us. We stop when we get to our spot under the old bridge in town. Once we feel no one is on our tails and teh cost is clear we go further in and Jeff turns his flashlight on

"Guys we got food" He says dropping the food on a rockwe call a table. Out 4 faces peered. Adam, Mattie, Randy and Drew. We are orphans. Our parents were all best friends. Best friends that died together. We have been living in this secret passage under the old bridge for 2 months. Living off of whatever me and Jeff manage to gather or steal. We had gone without food for days but we managed to get food today because Jeff was feeling lucky. I wish we didn't have to live this way. It's no way especially for me as I'm the only girl in this group. Our parents died in a plane crash and we didn't know what to do other then run off. Our houses got repossesed and we didn't wanna risk being sent into foster care so we gathered whatever was dear to us and have been living here. You may think what about relatives. Well mine are all dead. Officially I am the last from the Wheeler clan. Jeff and Matt's family hates them to much to even care if they were living or dying. Drew only moved here with his dad. He'd be shipped back to Scotland to a mother that never wanted him and Adam refused to go to his aunts. The abuse was never worth it. We decided to just stick together and have eachothers backs. I watch as the guys eat and go sit down next to my suitcase. I didn't pack to much. Bought a book, my favorite doll and some shirts and pants. I just sit and think of how I wish we could go back to normal but as it seems that just won't be so.

"Madison whats wrong...you've not even eaten" Jeff says coming over putting his arm on my shoulder

"I'm just thinking"

"About?" He says taking a bite out of his apple

"Just how we are in this fucked up situation. People kill other people and get away with it and live free in mansions. We are 14 and 16 years old and our parents die in a tragic plane accident. Shit is fucked up man" I say looking down

"I know I know but hey we are making the best of it"

"I know we are trying but this is no way to live. Sometimes I wish I could of died in that crash so I wouldn't have to live like this"

"Don't say that. then we'd all be gay" Jeff laughs.

"Haha you're already gay Jeff"

"Haha shut up. See I got you to smile at least. And got you out of the crumby mood you were in. Come eat with us. I mean you helped steal some. You have to eat your share" Jeff says getting up leading me to the rock we eat off of. We managed to get it as clean as possible i stil lwouldn't put food on it though. I'd just eat out the bag instead.

"Man you guys really struck it big. How did you not get caught?" Matt asked biting into a pear

"We just put it in our bags. As much as we could. They saw us in the end but we ran as fast as possible" Jeff said smiling

"They didnt follow you down here " Randy asked getting all wide eyed

"Nah we lost em. " I said reassuring Randy. The last thing we wantd was for anyone to find us. They'd seperate us and that's the last thing we wanted.

"Good. Wheela what is this? We can't eat tampons" Drew said giggling. I hate how he says my last name with his accent. Wheela. It's Wheeler. Get it right. But he sure is adorable when he laughs though. I get up and grab the tampons from him. "My time" was gonna start soon I wanted to be prepared

"Shut up Drew" I say putting them in my bag and going back to our rock table

"I think we need to start thinking of ways to get out of here. It's been 2 months. We smell like ass and cheese" Adam said wrinkling his nose

"But where can we go without being seperated?" Jeff asked still nomming on an apple.

"If we move now like get going now with our stuff we can get to the other side of town. There is alittle broken down house there. It's abandoned but there are beds" Adam replies

"How would you know this?" Randy asked looking skeptical. Adam is quite the pathelogical liar you ca never tell when he's serious or not

"Because I go by it in the day" Adam replied

"WHOA ADAM didnt we agree.. dont go out in broad daylight. People assume we disapeared or died or something. You going out what if someone saw you" Randy scolded him

"I'm sorry I just hate it here we need to go somewhere else. This is no where to be"

"But an abandoned house which can probaly risked getting knocked in while we are in there is..just deal with what we have" Jeff says glaring at Adam

"But I hate it here"

"And ya think we love it here do ye? We didn't ask fa this but if we gotta live in these conditions then so be it" Drew said sharply. Adam moved to the back and positioned himself on the cold wet ground. He just pouted as he always does when he gets scolded for anything. He's quite the sulker.

"Adam is kinda right...we can't live here" Matt said looking down. "Maybe going to an orphanage wouldn't be bad I mean we'd be together"

"But then they'd seperate us" Jeff interjected with teary eyes. His worst fear was being seperated from his older brother. "And not just you and me Matt. But all of us"

"Maybe we could ask that we find someone that will adopt us all" Matt said smiling a bit. He is quite convincing so he could get someone to adopt us all

"But if they did , they'd most likely use us for labor and never really love us" Jeff pouted

"No no Jeff. Some people just like real big families. We could get someone like that if were lucky."

"Matt our parents died in a plane crash. We aren't that lucky" Jeff said starting to cry. I go over to hug him. I hate when he starts to cry it makes me want to cry and makes Matt want to cry ten times harder since its his little brother.

"We can't live like this. Really Madison...you agree right?" Matt says looking up at me.

"Matt...I ..agree" It sucks to say but Matt is right. We can't live like this any longer. Who knows how long it will be til one of us gets really really sick or something.

"But Maddie...what if we get seperated" Randy says with pleading eyes

"We won't. Matt says some people want big families. Which means if we go to the orphanage. We better be on our best behavior so the people will want us all" I reply smiling

"Well then Adam is fucked.. He's never on his best behavior" Randy said looking over at Adam who was rolled up in the corner with his long blond hair covering his face trying to block out the world with the if i cant see them they cant see me method.

"I heard that Orton " Adam snapped.

"It's true Adam. You lie alot. Cause mischief. That won't look good for us" I say shaking my head. He's such a compulsive liar it's almost insane..

"Leave me alone" Adam says rolling over and hugging himself for warmth. Matt gets up and puts his blanket we all share around Adam so he wouldn't shiver into a coma. We can't afford a coma right now or anything for that matter. Matt came back to sit with us at the rock table and we thought of a plan to get to an orphanage

"But what's da closest one?" Drew asked pushing his long hair out of his face

"30 miles" Matt replied

"Are you insane we can't walk that far." Randy said looking bewildered.

"Well if we wanna change this life its something we have to do "

"But 30 friggen miles that could take days" I say raising my hands above my head to stretch.

"Not if we take 5 miles a day"

"That is still insane Matt. We don't have energy for that" Jeff says shaking his head

"We do . We ration the food and water. We get moving at midnight and take it through the woods. We can make it there"

"The woods? That's not safe. " I say feeling nervous. I hate dark places. Especially the woods

"It's our only choice...just are you guys with me or not" We can't just let Matt go on his own so we put our hands in and agree. We all pick up whatever little we packed with us and Matt packed the food and drinks and we set them on the rock table. Jeff gently nudged Adam til he woke up and told him out plan. Adam wasn't fond of it but agreed with it since anything was better than where we were now. We made sure the coast was clear before making any fast movements and jumped into the woods. This was gonna be a long trip. A long insane trip. But hopefully in the end. It was all worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

"My feet hurt." I say pouting. We've been walking all night huddled together in the freezing night and there is no sign of stopping soon. We found light along the highway but made sure not to stand out so people would see us.

"I know I know...hey Maddie would you like me to carry you?" Matt asked holding his arms out.

"Nah cuz then who would carry my bag"

"Oh I can no problem" Randy says with a smile.

"Really Randy thanks" I gave him my bag and gave him a big hug. Matt put me on his back and we continued moving.

"I hope your right Hardy" Adam sneers. He dislikes walking more than anything. Even though he knows it's for a good cause. He still dislikes it quite alot. "I hope we get to this orphanage."

"I kinda don't" Jeff said looking down

"Awh Jeff are you still scared they'd seperate us?" I ask putting my hand on his shoulder

"Yes. There is no way someone is gonna take all 6 of us and not either abuse us or just neglect us all together" He says with a tear falling from his face.

"Oh Jeff. Dun think like tha" Drew said rubbing Jeff's other shoulder. It's really tough for me Drew and Jeff cuz we are the youngest. We all fear the same thing but part of me thinks Jeff fears more than losing us , his own brother.

"Jeff try and be positive" Randy said scratching his eyebrow

"Yeah be positive. You're negativity is making me sad" Adam said looking down. I don't think he's ever admit to being sad even when his parents died he didn't shed a tear. When his aunt beat him he never thought twice. But seeing Jeff upset actually must of got to him.

"I'll try" Jeff said wiping his face

"We should set up camp soon" Matt said looking up at the stars. He looks up and smiles and points to a shiny star in the distance "The north star. If we follow it we should get to where we need to be" Matt said smiling

"Can we wish on it?" Jeff asked looking hopeful

"No...erm yeah Jeff go ahead" Randy said smiling

"Okay...I wish someone finds us that loves all of us so we dont have to be seperated" Jeff said closing his eyes

"Awh i really hope it comes true" I say smiling over at him

"I don't hope. I know it will" Adam said reassuringly. Just then we heard a russeling in the bush to the left of us. We tried to continue on our way and ignore it but there it was again.

"What is tha?" Drew said looking startled at the bush. We backed away from it slowly. We were gonna run but a low bark came from the bush. Randy was brave and dug inbetween the bush. A small wounded puppy was there. He picked it up and craddled it in his arms.

"We aren't bringing a dog! I mean if people cant take us thats bad but they wont take us with a dog" Jeff said shaking his head

"But Jeff it's wounded. It's just as bad as us" Randy said holding it to his chest.

"Does it have a collar" I ask jumping off Matts back to look closely at the animal. The light of the moon was enough to see the poor white puppies face stained in red freshly made cuts. It whimpered as we all gazed upon it.

"No...this poor little guy...we can't leave him here" Randy said looking down at it "Don't worry little guy...we won't hurt you" Randy said smiling

"You know what hurts more...he doesn't even have a name" Matt said looking down at it

"Randy why don't you name it?" I suggest

"Nah im not good at names. Why don't you name it?"

"Me?" I point to myself in shock

"Well yeah why not"

"Hmm...is it a boy or a girl" Randy looked down and giggled "It's a boy"

"You found that out quick" Adam said laughing

"It was obvious. He's more packed than you" Randy smirked

"Shut it Orton" Adam crossed his arms

"Lets name him...Belphegor" I say smiling. That's a name I was always fond of for some odd reason. I even have my heart set on naming my kid that one day.

"Then Belphegor it is...do you like that little buddy?" Randy said smiling down at the puppy. The puppy looked up at him and wrinkled its nose and started wagging its tale.

"We can't bring him" Jeff said getting angry

"We aren't leaving him" Randy said growling

"Sammy...Sammy..come here boy..." We hear a voice coming towards us. Who the fuck is sammy. We look down at the puppy Randy was holding jumped out of his arms and ran towards the voice. Limping but running towards it. We decided to follow it to we came to a guy with long black hair. We were startled because he was so tall and so big...we thought he'd try to hurt us. We took one good look at him ,and tried to run but he followed us.

"Did you guys find Sammy?" He asked when he finally caught up to us because we were tired of running

"You left a poor dog behind a bush all cut up you bastard" Randy said rudely. If there was one thing he hated he hated people who treated animals poorly

"No he ran off from me...and I heard him barking and now hes all cut up...i feel terrible...thanks for finding him...um its 2 am shouldn't you guys be home?" The man asked staring at all of our scared scared faces.

"Yeah..um we are on our way there nice to meet you." Matt said quickly pulling my hand so we can get a move on

"Wait would you kids like some food...you all look awfully hungry" The man asked smiling.

"N...No thanks" Jeff stammered out

"Why are you guys so scared. I'm not gonna hurt you" The man said with a reassuring smile

"Just like you didn't hurt Belphegor...how he just happened to run away and get cut up" Randy sneered. He really was not liking this guy

"Belphegor? Who's that...oh you mean Sammy... I didn't mean for him to get lost he got off his leash. " The man looked really hurt that Randy would even think that he would injure an animal.

"Randy I believe him, Look at his face. He'd never hurt an animal" Adam said looking at the mans face. If there was one thing Adam was good at, it was reading people's faces. Randy just backed up and crossed his arms. He still doesn't like this guy

"What are your names?" The man asked scractchnig his head

"Why does it matter?" Drew asked getting suspicious

"You guys look like you need help is all"

"NO" Jeff started crying on Matt's shoulder

"What did I say?" The man asked

"Look man...just pretend you never saw us" Adam said turning to walk away as we all followed.

"WAIT..you guys...look familiar...the kids reported missing...Madison Wheeler, Adam Copeland, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Drew Galloway and Randy Orton...you're parents died in that plane crash right?" The man said scractching his beard.

"Um..you got the wrong kids" Randy said backing up even more

"No I'm sure...you guys...people thought you to be dead...I have to get you guys somewhere safe" The man said coming closer to us

"No...then you'll get us seperated " Jeff said screaming

"What no...What if I told you...I have room in my home for all of you"

"You're lying. You're gonna put us in a dirty place and make us work for you and beat us and treat us poorly" Jeff said crying his long blond, black and blue hair in his face.

"No...Matt are you?" The man asked trying to calm him down

"I'm Jeff" Jeff cried even harder

"Well I'm Mark..." The man said reaching his hand down to pat Jeff's shoulder.

"You know...Mark...you oddly favor The Undertaker" Randy said looking up at him

"Heh I've been told" Mark smiled at him

"Sir...are you gonna seperate us?" Jeff said looking up at him

"No...my wife she will love you guys." He said smiling

"Whoa whoa whoa we didn't agree to go anywhere with you pal. Just cuz you introduced yourself doesn't mean we trust you" Adam said glaring at him. Adam has a hard time trusting people and I don't blame him.

"Kid..I promise..I won't do anything to any of you to hurt you. You guys deserve a chance for a better life" Mark said smiling at him to ease his nerves

"My name is Adam"

"Ohkay Adam. I won't do anything to hurt you I promise...can you guys please introuduce yourselves so I don't call you by the wrong names?"

"I'm Matt." Matt says smiling

"I'm Randy" Randy says still glaring at him

"I'm Drew" Drew said semi smiling

"And I'm Madison...but you can call me Maddie" I say looking up at the man. Damn he;s talll

"Do you even have room for all of us" Jeff asked still fearing we'd be locked in a basement chained together in more pain then we already are in

"I do. Don't worry. I have so much room .. I have a room for each of you I'll still have room left over"

"You must be rich" Jeff said with his eyes widening.

"You can say that...come with me to my car?" Mark said smiling turning with Sammy or as I prefer to call him Belphegor in his arms.

"Randy would you like to hold...Belphegor?" He asked

"Yes" Randy took the dog from him and held it to his chest. We followed Mark without hesitation praying this was the change we needed. We must of walked for 20 minutes til we finally came to big black van. We all piled in and he put our stuff in the trunk. I don't remember getting to Mark's house or even getting to the outside of it. I do remember waking up in the most comfy bed ever and it felt good to wake up in a bed for once. I scratched my eyes, and stretched and went downstairs. I saw Jeff sitting at a table eating a poptart.

"Jeff?"

"Morning Madison"

"I guess I'm not dreaming"

"You're not...you don't remember..Mark bought us here"

"He did..so hes real"

"Yup"

"Where are the others"

"Asleep"

"Where is Mark"

"He went upstairs to get his wife ready to meet us. He said you would like her alot. Did you look at this house. It's fukkin huge" Jeff said looking around the kitchen. His kitchen was as big as two bed rooms. The bed room I woke up in must of been as big as 5 bedrooms. His house was friggen huge

"He's rich probaly"

"Why would he want us"

"Good samiratan I guess. at least It's better than being under that bridge" I say sitting down across from Jeff. I hear a set of feet running downstairs and look down below my feet and there is Belphegor. Barking and clean. They must of washed him and cleaned his wounds last night. He looked very very excited to see me and Jeff sitting there.

"Hi Belphegor" I say smiling at the dog

"Why do you like that name?" Jeff asked staring at me.

"Because I think its adorable"

"Is that what you're gonna name you and Matt's Kid" Jeff laughed at me. I hate how he makes fun of my crush on Matt. I hate it because Matt might here it but then again he would never know I like him...he's pretty oblivious

"Shut up Jeff"

"Belphegor Hardy...it has a nice name to it" Jeff said sticking his tongue out at me

"Shush it Jeff" I hiss at him

"Okay Okay " He smiles and takes another bite from his poptart. It's good to at least see him smiling. I hear more patter coming from the stairs and down comes Adam, Matt, Randy and Drew. All looking very tired and even more so confused

"So it wasn't a dream?" Randy asked looking around

"Unless we are all having the same dream" Matt replied

"Wow where is Mark then?" Adam asked

"Getting his wife up..he said she wanted to see all of us" Jeff replied. Drew went and sat next to Jeff and took a piece of his poptart. Adam sat down on the couch in the living room and Randy followed. Matt decided to sit next to me and I blushed and Jeff snickered. I kicked him under the table. No one laughs at my crush.

"This couch is friggen sweet" Adam said bouncing on it a little bit. "It's so soft"

"Yeah it is. His house is huge. I woke up and got lost to the stairs" Randy said laughiing a little

"The bathtub is like a pool" Drew said widening his eyes. This dude was rich and we don't know what he did to get this money

"Maybe he's an Undertaker impersonator...he looks like him" Randy said scratching his head

"Yeah but there is no way you get THIS rich by being an impersonator" Adam said looking at Randy thinking a little.

"Yeah maybe hes a male escourt" Jeff said giggling at the thought of a man as tall as mark being a male escourt.

"Maybe he cheats the irs" Drew said nomming on the rest of Jeffs poptart

"Hey thats mine" Jeff said scowling

"Sorry I was hungry" Drew said looking down

"It's cool there are more in the cabinent" He smiled. Just then we heard more feet onthe stairs. We all turned around to see Mark come down smiling

"Morning kids"

"Morning Mark" We all said with a smile

"Do you guys wanna meet my wife?" He asked

"Yeh" We all replied

"Michelle come on they are ready for ya" And coming down the stairs behind him was a pretty petite blond who was clearly younger than him. She looked at all of us and smiled wide

"Oh hunny they are all so beautiful" She said looknig at us all

"Yeah I know I'm glad I found them before someone else did " Mark said going to the pantry to get some cereal.

"Well let's all get to know eachother" She said smiling

"Okay" Me , Jeff , Matt and Drew hopped from out chairs in the kitchen and joined Randy and Adam on the couch

"You are so hot" Adam said staring at her

"Oh...thanks " Michelle looks down uncomfortably

"Adam shut up your gona get us kicked out" Jeff warned Adam

"Now now babies I'd never kick ya'll out for anything...you guys went through so much" She said looking at us all remorsefully. "I know who's who. You guys look just like your parents." She said looking at us smiling

"Can I ask something?" Randy asked smiling back at Michelle

"Sure go ahead"

"Is Mark a Undertaker impersonator?"

"Haha oh Randy...he is the Undertaker" She said smiling

"REALLY?" We all said wide eyed

"Yeah"

"But he's supposed to be mean and tall and hanging with satan" Randy said thinking again

"No thats who he is on tv. He's really a nice nice guy" She said smiling at us

"That's awesome we are in the undertakers house" Randy said smiling wider than ever

"Then you must be...Michelle McCool...I read you guys got married earlier this year" I said looking at her finally registering who she is.

"Yes the one and only"

"Wow and you guys took us in...thats neat" I say looking down a little

"Why do you look so sad hun"

"I feel like we are intruding on your newlywed lives"

"Oh no not at all. Let me let ya'll in on a secret. When you guys were reported missing. I honestly wanted to find you all... to keep you with me...watch you . I feared something bad could of happened. You weren't my kids but I did know you're parents and they loved you guys so much and I wanted to meet the kids they talked so much about" She said teary eyed

"Why are you getting teary?" Drew asked getting her a tissue.

"Because you guys seem to be every bit amazing as your parents said" She took the tissue and wiped her eyes "But enough of that tell me abit about yourselves. Maddie. Why don't you go first"

"Okay...Well my name is Madison. And Um. I like to draw alot and write. And I like the name Belphegor alot for a pet and one day I hope to name my kid that. And Jeff streaked my hair red. And um...thats it" I smiled at her

"Didn't you forget something" Jeff snickered

"Shut up" I glare at him

"What did she forget?" Michelle asked looking confused

"She likes someone" Jeff said smirking

"Who?" Everyone sas

"Matt" Gah why did I not smack Jeff when I had the chance. Everyone just looked at me and shook there heads

"It was obvious. and he likes you to...obviously" Adam said shaking his head

"Why else would he wanna carry you. And he's always next to you. And he always wants to hug you." Randy said smiling. I look over at Matt and he is the deepest shade of red I ever saw. I went over and hugged him and when I pulled back he was redder than the reddest tomato

"Oh well isn't that adorable" Michelle said smiling at us. " Anyone else wanna talk about themseves?" Soon everyone introudced themselves and Michelle learned that Adam hates anything that involves effort but really likes watching tv and imitating what he sees, Jeff likes just about everything and finds beauty in anything, Randy has a passion for animals and hates animal abusers, Drew misses being in Scotland and didnt like it here til he met us and now he feels better about himself , Matt likes me ...thats all that matters right. And from Michelle we learned that she loves Mark very much and loves kids to and is happy to have us around. So far things seemed to be turning around. And going for the better. Jeff's wish on that star came true. Let's just hope everything stays good.


	3. Chapter 3

-** The Dinner Party -**

One month has passed since we have been in Mark and Michelle's home and it never has been a dull moment. They enrolled us into a school only about a mile away from their house and even bought us to a few WWE events. They bring us with them on the road so we even have tutors. Everything is awesome. Cept today. A dinner party. I love them I do but they are making me wear a dress. I HATE DRESSES. Michelle and her friend Layla picked mine out and not to say they have bad taste but I hate dresses I just do. They picked me a nice pink and black one thats pooft at the bottom and got me leggings and flats to wear with it. They got the dress to match my newly dyed black hair with pink streaks that of course Jeff helped me do. It was time to get ready for the party and I just refuse to put on this dress.

"Please hun put it on. You're gonna look so cute" Michelle said smiling holding up the dress

"But I don't like dresses" I say firmly. I don't care if im acting 3 i hate dresses and thats it

"But if you wear it, Phil will tell you how pretty you look" Layla said smiling

"Is Phil coming?" I ask. Phil aka Cm Punk is my biggest crush. Since we went to a WWE event with Michelle and Mark I got to meet him and he said I was cute and it made my life. I mean I still like Matt and all but Matt isn't man. Phil is. A tall gorgeous man.

"Fine" I give in. Anything for Phil to notice me and call me pretty. I hesitantly put the dress on and Michelle and Layla help me straighten my hair and put a pink butterfly clip in my hair. I walk downstairs and sit in the living room with the guys waiting for the guests to arrive while Michelle, Layla and Mark were getting everything ready in the kitchen and outside on the patio.

"You look pretty" Matt said blushing messing with his tie.

"Yeah you do" Jeff said smiling at me

"Thanks" I say messing with the bottom of the dress. I hate this thing. But I remember..Phil will see it. It's all that matters

"You guys look cool to" I say looking at them. Adam had his hair tied back and he looked like he wanted to kill someone . He hates his hair tyed back. He's wearing a green shirt and blue skinny jeans and has his arms tightly crossed as if hes ready to snap at any point. Randy is wearing a nice plaid buttom up and nice blue jeans and he looks great. Jeff and Matt are wearing matching white shirts and blue ties with black pants. Drew has his hair down and brushed over his left eye. He's wearing all black. It's just like him to look like he's going to a funeral. But he does look handsome so I give him credit for that.

"Apparently...Phil adopted some kid" Adam said pouting at the ground

"REALLY?" My eyes widen. Such a shame cuz if Phil had an actual kid I bet it would be as gorgeous as him. But im sure Phil wouldn't adopt some mangy kid off the street.

"Yeah apparently he "saved it" Because the kid was apparently our age doing drugs and now Phil adopted it to live a better life" Randy chimed in

"Why does everyone know but me?" I ask

"Because Mark told us and ya were taking ages to get ready" Drew said smiirking

"Well what is the kid's name?" I ask

"Does it matter" Matt says looking a litte jealous. He already doesn't like Phil cuz he knows of my crush on him but he really REALLY could not tolerate Phil having a kid even if he didn't help make it he probaly fears the kid is gorgeous.

"Shh Matt" I hiss at him

"Yeah his name is Brian" Randy says cupping his hands together.

"What does he look like?" I ask as if they know. But they might.

"According to Mark, hes blond and small well your height. And he likes to dance oddly. " Adam said chuckling. That has got to be one of the worst descriptions ever

"He dances...oddly?" I say questionably. That doesn't seem like a sane kid.

"Apparently he likes to dance in odd manners. And he goes into blank stares alot. But he is friendly. And Phil felt this was a great time for him to find friends so when Phil brings him on the road at least he'll have some friends" Adam giggles. This poor kid. I know how Adam is gonna treat him. Poorly thats how. He's always been like that. If he finds you weird he will point it out and make you feel bad about if. That's how he was when he first met Jeff but luckily Jeff had tough skin and didn't let it bother him and sooner or later Jeff's eccentricity's didn't bother Adam anymore either.

"Well I can't wait to meet him then" I smile. The kid seems odd from the description but I'm sure he's sweet.

"Madison come in here and show Mark how pretty you look" Michelle calls from the kitchen. I get up and walk into the kitchen and right there to my surprise. There is Phil YES OH YES. MY LIFE IS GREAT. I blush and look down. I know I must look like a nerd I'm smiling and blushing so hard.

"Where is Mark?" I ask trying to seem unphased by Phil's prescense

"Putting stuff on the Barbecue..but I figured Phil would be a better critique on your outfit" Michelle smiles patting my shoulder. Phil bends down til he;s eye level with me and smiles.

"Well don't you look pretty" I blush. He called me pretty. I couldn't be happier. I look behind him and see a boy about my height with hazel eyes staring at me. He has long blonde hair and he's wearing a black tshirt with blue skinny jeans and converse. He's so...so...adorable.

"Um..whos that?" I ask pointing at the boy

"This is Brian...the kid I adopted...I bought him here to meet you and your friends. Would you be so kind Madison to let him hang out with you and your friends" Phil says smiling. I just blush and take Brian's hand to which Brian blushes and I bring him to the living room where we were met with Adam's laughter and Matt glaring daggers at him. Brian looked uneasy and I don't blame him. I wouldn't know what to do if the first thing I saw was a guy laughing his ass off and another glaring at me like he wants to kill me though I never met him before . I let go of Brian's hand and he went and sat in the furtherest corner of the couch on Drew's side. Drew just stared at him. Ya know if you look long enough him and Drew look fairly similar.

"So...how long have you been with Phil?" Randy asked breaking the eerie silence that rose in the room since I bought Brian into the room

"About a week...he found me onthe street...and I got beaten pretty badly for not having the money for my pot...and my parents they died...i couldn't support the habit. I thought I was gonna die and then he found me and here I am" Brian said timidly.

"Awh what happened to your parents?" Jeff asked all wide eyed

"Car accident. I got sent to an orphanage and then ran off looking for my fix. Phil found me bought me back adopted me and now I'm here" Brian said looking down.

"You got beat up for pot money...how old are you?" Adam asked shaking his head

"15.." Brian said looking up at him as if to say how is my age relevant to this.

"Wow 15 and doing pot...you are ...something" Adam caught himself .I know he's about to insult him but the look I gave him set him in his place.

"You have nice hair ...um..."

"Madison...I'm Madison...thats Drew...thats Jeff..thats Randy...thats Matt and that rude one over there...thats Adam" I say. How rude of me not to introduce him.

"Oh...well nice hair Madison and nice to meet you guys." Brian says smiling

"You look kinda like meh but a small wimpy version" Drew said examining Brian's face.

"Uh...thanks? I guess" Brian said looking uneasy.

"Why were you holding Madison's hand when you came in?" Matt asked angrily

"She ...grabbed mine...uh is she your girlfriend?"

"No but just stay from her" Matt said rudely

"Well I don't know man you have competition with Phil she seemed to really like him" Brian teased. Awh man he's gonna fit in already picking on Matt. But right now may not have been the best time

"Shut up kid" Matt said glaring at him.

"Sorry" Brian looked down nervously.

"Matt thats not nice" I scolded him going over to hug Brian

"Erm..." Matt said glaring daggers at Brian

"Say sorry man" Jeff said putting his hand on Matt's shoulder

"Sorry" Matt said quietly. He got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are ya goin?" Drew asked

"My head hurts...tell them I went to bed early" Matt said making his way up the stairs. Matt is being a baby about things again. When ever something doesn't go his way he just goes and sleeps it off. At least he won't stay down and cause issues. The only one we have to worry about now is Adam and what rude things he might say.

"So...who else is coming to the dinner?" Randy asked again trying to break yet another akward silence that befalled us.

"Mike...Eve, Glen, Maryse and Jack" Adam replied smirking a bit.

"Why are you smirking?" I ask

"Maryse and Eve are babes. I'm gonna spend the time talking to them"

"They aren't gonna want the kid with long blond hair and big fish eyes" I tease

"Psh im hot. Look at Mike. He's butt ugly and calls himself a chick magnet and girls like him. With my looks i can get a billion girls"

"Whoa Adam. Mike is friggen hot" I protest. Mike is pretty hot if I do say so myself. He does remind me of Adam though the big eyes and all. I kinda feel sick inside cuz Jack is coming. I don't like him to much he just is to proud of himself and it's annoying. Glen is cool though. Sure he's scary on tv but he's really awesome in real life. Eve and Maryse are total sweet hearts I look up to them.

"But is he hotter than Phil?" Brian asked smiling

"Hmm...no one is hotter than Phil but...Mike could be close" I say smiling and blushing a bit

"So if you had to pick..Phil or Mike you'd pick..."

"Phil oh most definently"

"But what about Jack?" Randy said laughing. He knows I can't stand Jack.

"Shut up" I hiss at him. He just laughs and folds his hands over his knee. Michelle walked in with a plate of pigs in a blanket and looked rather worried

"What's wrong Michelle?" I asked.

"Where's Matt?"

"He stomped off upstairs because Madison was holding Brian's hand and he got jealous and lied and said he didn't feel good but i know hes lying. He's so obvious" Jeff said. Way to cover for your brother.

"Oh..." She looks down disappointed

"We can get him down here" Jeff said smiling at her

"Please I want them to see all of you,,,how is Brian meshing with you guys?" She asked looking at all of us

"Fine" Randy says stuffing his face with like 4 pigs in a blanket at once.

"Oh alright. I'm gonna go finsih setting stuff up outside. I'll call for you guys when everyone arrives" She says smiling and getting up to walk to the back patio. Jeff runs upstairs and I guess through some quick negotioations, bought Matt back downstairs. His eyes were red and puffy it looked like he was crying. I went to hug him because I feel bad that he's upset.

"Whats wrong?" I ask

"You like Brian and Phil more than me" He replied sniffling

"Oh no. Brian is adorable and all. And Phil is hot...but I like you remember. Not them " I say hugging him tightly

"Then why did you hold Brian's hand?"

"So he'd feel welome. I hold everyones hand you know that"

"Well can you just hold mine"

"Sure Matt" I say smiling and taking his hand and leading him over to the side of the couch i was on and he sat next to me. Soon we hear music blaring from the back looks like the party is actually finally about to begin. Brian gets up and starts dancing and they were right. He does dance oddly. Like he's in another world. Like he's not even human. It's very akward but really cute at the same time. It's actually kinda like a bad car crash its terrible but you can't look away.

"Wow you dance like a tard" Adam says doubling over in laughter

"Nah i just feel the beat and go with it" Brian smiles and continues dancing

"The beat is making you possessed then" Adam replied still laughing. I'm happy Adam's dickness isn't affecting him. He's gonna fit right in. Phil comes in to bring us outside to see everyone. He tells me my dress is nice and I just blush even more. He's so amazing. We all sit at our own table while the adults have there own. We said hello to everyone and smiled politely. We over heard Michelle and Phil talking about how amazing we all were and we all smiled to know someone thinks we are all important. Adam got up and was sweet talking Maryse and Eve they were probaly laughing at him like what a fool. But they don't wanna break a kid's heart so they just let him flirt all he wanted even though he is 16 , he could handle the heartbreak I'm sure.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I look up and Brian is standing over me blushing. Matt looked over at him and glared but then smiled a little and nodded his head to say I could dance with him in which I don't need Matt's approval, I'll dance with Brian if I want to.

"Sure" I say smiling and he takes my hand and we go dance in the middle of the patio. Really it was just him dancing and me watching because he dances so...interestingly I couldn't keep up. After awhile I just sat down and watched him dance and when he was done pretty much looking like a spazztic monkey ...everyone clapped for him and he bowed. After awhile everyone went home. Eve and Maryse kissed Adam on the cheek which just boosted his confidence more than it had to be boosted. Phil gave me a hug and I almost died on him. He smells so great. So attractive. I gave Brian a hug and he kissed my cheek and I didn't have to turn around to know Matt was fuming. Once everyone else left we helped clean up. Then we all changed into our pajamas and was about to go to bed when Michelle asked us all to come down because she had a very important announcment

"Guys. I have something to tell you" She said smiling holding onto Mark's hand.

"What?" We all said wide eyed

"Are we getting a girafffe" Jeff said smiling wide

"Hehe no Jeff' Michelle said patting his head

"Awh!" Jeff said pouting a little.

"I'll let you each guess. Jeff I'm sorry you guess is wrong but don't you have your stuffed giraffe Mark got you?" Michelle asked smiling

"Yes but a real one would be cooler"

"Where would we put it?" Mark asked laughing a little

"In my room" Jeff replied pretty matter of factly

"Jeff a giraffe wouldn't fit in there " Michelle said hugging him "Now anyone else have a guess"

"Eve and Maryse are moving in!" Adam said smiling widely

"No Adam" Michelle said shaking her head smiling

"Are we getting a new car?" Randy asked the only sensible thing that was asked

"No" Mark said shaking his head

"Um I dun know how bout anotha dog?" Drew said smiling.

"No Belphegor would be jealous" Michelle said pointing to the little sleeping dog curled up on Randy's lap.

"Um I don't know" Matt said shrugging

"Are you having a baby?" I asked. It seemed like the only sensible reason that she'd call us all down

"YES" Michelle said smiling at us all. "You guys are all gonna be big brothers and sisters"

"No" Jeff pouted. Uh oh Jeff isn't gonna be happy he loves to be the baby of the group and having an actual baby would trump his adorableness factor.

"Jeff...don't be angry." Mark said patting Jeff's head

"But it's a baby. Can you honestly say you can keep all 6 of us with a baby here to. That's 7 kids to take care of" Jeff said worridly

"well we didn't tell you the other news. We've officially adopted all of you. I mean we had you for a month if not a little more so and figured it be the perfect time to adopt you all." Michelle said smling

"REALLY" Jeff said loudly getting all wide eyed

"Yup" She said smiling

"Oh yay" Jeff hugged her tightly "That means we wont get seperated"

"That's right" Michelle said. "Now get to bed. Tommorow is gonna be a big day."

"Why?" Randy asked

"Oh you guys will see" She smiled and we headed on upstairs to bed excited about what was possibly instore for us for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :] you guys are to kind. As always I own no one they own themselves and are property of WWE and TNA, I do however own Madison , Belphegor, and London Monroe. Please enjoy :]**

**-The Next Morning-**

Of course as usual Drew was the last one downstairs for breakfest. As he took his seat Michelle and Mark sat at the head of the table telling us about what we should expect for today. We were all buzzing with excitement cept for Randy who looked like he could pass out at any minute

"Whats wrong?" I asked poking him in the stomach

"I didn't sleep" He replied yawning

"Why not?" Matt asked

"I was playing with Belphegor." Randy replied

"You know you can just let him out of the room if he gets to be to much" Mark said looking over at Randy

"NO! Then he'd think I don't like him and I don't want him thinking that now" Randy said all of a sudden alert.

"No Randy I think he'd understand if you were tired" Mark said patting Randy's head "Michelle tell the kids what we are doing today"

"Sure honey...we are going to an amusement park and someone is coming with us" Michelle said smiling directly at me

"Is it Phil?" I asked blushing

"Yes it is" She said smiling more

"Yay" I exclaimed. I seemed to be the only one excited

"And Brian's coming" Michelle added

"YAY" I exclaimed again. Brian is super sweet. Kinda odd. But really sweet. I'd be delighted to see him again. I look around and it seems only me Mark and Michelle are excited. Randy is far to tired to show excitement but he gave me a faint smile. Adam is probaly mad cuz it wasn't Eve or Maryse. Jeff is to busy looking out the window. Drew is concentrating heavily on eating and Matt is glaring at me so hard you'd think he was staring at my soul.

"I don't wanna go" Matt said crossing his arms

"Why not?" Mark asked

"Brian and Phil? Really now?"

"Well Matt when you think about since they adopted all of us technically shes your sister meaning if you did her it be incest" Adam said taking a bite of his pancake

"Shut up Copeland" Matt said glaring at him. Adam was startled and looked down.

"Matt come on it will be fine" I say smiling

"No it won't . You're gonna sit there and stare at Phil or run around with Brian and again..forget I exist. I mean okay we can't date but you can at least act like you care remotely about me" Matt crossed his arms

"Matt I care I mean you're my Mattykins..."

"MATTYKINS" Adam spit out his orange juice. "That is wow Matt way to lose your balls"

"Adam upstairs til we go" Mark said pointing to the stair case. Adam put his empty plate in the dishwasher and went upstairs sticking his tongue out at Matt.

"Can I be excused" Matt asks pushing back his chair. He goes upstairs and I hear a door slam. Oh today isn't gonna be easy now is it.

**-At The Amusement Park-**

"I wanna go on the ferris wheel" Brian said pointing over to big yellow and white ferris wheel "Will you go with me Madison?"

"I uh" I don't know what to say. I mean Brian is so sweet but my fear of heights is deadly. "Sure" I can't so no to that face

"Great" He grabs my arm towards the direction of the ferris wheel and we wait in line. It's finally our turn and we get out wristbands checked and get on. As it gets to the top Brian starts to tell me random things. Random things he and Phil do. Phil brings him bike riding everyday. He also apparently accidently walked in on Phil leaving the shower. This left me insanely jealous. I looked over at Brian's arms and noticed small cuts. They weren't there before at least not at the party.

"Brian..what are those?"

"What?" He looks down at his arms and quickly covers his arms as he pulls his sleeves down.

"Those"

"Nothing"

"They don't look like nothing"

"Just forget you saw it"

"Do you cut yourself Brian?"

"Why would you care?"

"Brian I'm your friend"

"Sure you say it now but when I really need you where will you be. Not here. Just forget you saw them" The rest of the ride on ferris wheel was quiet and akward. I tried to get Brian alone the rest of the time there but Matt would intervine and ruin my plans. I decided maybe I can get Jeff alone and ask him to talk to Brian since clearly I wouldnt be able to. While Phil Mark and Michelle were getting us pretzels I went to a table in the back corner and had Jeff follow me . He sat down in front of me playing with the flower he put in his hair.

"Jeff I need you to do something for me"

"I can't set you up with Phil...hes to old for you...im sorry"

"Shut up Jeff. I'm being serious"

"Whats up?"

"I need you to talk to Brian"

"Why you guys are like best friends"

"He won't talk to me"

"Why?"

"Because he has cuts on his arm and I asked about them and now hes ignoring me"

"Really?" Jeff said all wide eyed

"Yes really. Do you think you can get him to tell you whats wrong?"

"I can try but don't you think you should tell Phil about this. "

"Yeh but I don't know how to word it"

"Yeah knowing you it would go from brian cut himself to please sleep with me"

"Shut up Jeff" I say pulling the flower out of his hair and twirl it in my finger tips, Jeff and I walked back over to the table with everyone else and I chose to sit next to Drew and Jeff sat with Brian starting up casual conversation so it doesn't seem suspicious why hes there and I decide why not start conversation with Drew

"Drew how are you liking the trip?" I ask

"It's fun I guess. It's cold though." Drew said biting into his cotton candy

"Ah it is but beats being in the hot heat"

"Yeah dat is true. Wheela..what is up wif you an Brian?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend why?"

"Nothing really..."

"Drew...tell me is there something I should know" Drew is definently hiding something and I already have one mystery to solve I don't need two.

"No nothing at all." Drew said twirling his hair around his finger. Something he does when he is hiding something.

"Drew" I say softly

"Just be careful" Drew said looking at Brian in a very shaky manner.

"Why?" I asked

"Just watch him" Drew said returning to his cotton candy

"Drew" I say poking him

"Look. I heard Michelle an' Mark an' Phil talking. Brian is kinda crazy. "

"How so?"

"Cutting .Throwing fits. Phil says its from withdrawls from drugs. But from what he says its dangerous"

"Ah Drew thanks so much for telling me" I hug Drew and get up and sit with Jeff and Brian. Whatever they were talking aboout got cut short because when I sit down they both got dead silent.

"Hai Madison" Jeff said hugging me tightly

"Hey Jeff, Hi Brian"

"Hi " Brian replied rubbing his arms

"Brian tell me the truth...do you cut yourself because of withdrawls?"

"Who told you" Brian said looking scared

"IT doesn't matter. just tell me the truth" I say holding his shaking hand from across the table

"If I said yes what are you gonna do? stop talking to me?" He said shaking even more. This poor kid.

"No I'd never. I said we are friends. Me and Jeff are both you're friends. Please. Tell us so we can help you" I say rubbing his hand

"Yes...I do...It's the only thing that can give me the adrenaline. It wasn't the pot. It was coke. Phil I know he wants whats best but...I can't deal without it" Brian said tearing

"Brian" Jeff said getting up to hug him.

"Well you have us don't worry" I say smiling across the table. I look up and see Matt and Adam glaring at us. Randy is busy feeding bread to passing birds. Drew is just shaking his head. Michelle, Mark and Phil however awwed probaly happy Brian made friends. But besides me Drew Phil Michelle Mark and Jeff, Adam and Matt and Randy are being kept in the dark. Especially Matt. He is the first to be judgemental. Ever since what happened between him and his best friend Shannon. Matt hasn't been the same. Knowing this about Brian would only remind him of Shannon and make him dislike Brian even more.. I feel terrible for Brian just as I did for Shannon and if Matt knew about Brians secret he'd assume it's another Shannon. Only difference is we are gonna save Brian. Only difference is that Brian is gonna make it to see another day.

**-Back at home-**

"Madison..can I talk to you?" Mark said walking towards me on the couch. Jeff fell asleep with his head in my lap and I was watching cartoons.

"Sure" I reply smiling

"It's about your little friend Brian" He said all of a sudden looking sorrowful. I feel a pang of fear in my chest. My heart starts beating ninety times per hour. I feel myself breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"Wh...What happened?"

"He's gonna be sent away for awhile"

"Wh..why?"

"He got into a fight with Phil and stabbed Phil in the arm"

"What? is he okay?"

"Yeah Phil is fine...just..I'm sorry"

"Was it the withdrawls?" Matt comes out of nowhere and sits down in the arm chair

"Yes how did you no?" Mark asked

"Drew"

"Oh how did he know?"

"You guys talk loud he overheard you and told me...Madison see you can't save the world" Matt said glaring over at me

"Matt please"

"He's gonna end up like Shannon. First drugs. Then withdrawls. Then stabbing people. Luckily it wasnt his dealer or he'd end up like Shannon...six feet under" Matt said looking down. As much as he was mad at Shannon for doing drugs it pained him even more that Shannon had to die. "I don't know why anyone would choose drugs when you have a full life ahead of you" Matt said shaking his head

"Oh you're friend Shannon what happened to her?" Mark asked. I guess he didn't know Shannon was a boy. A very femmine boy. But a boy no less.

"HE got into afight with his dealer and pulled a knife and stabbed them but they shot him" Matt said with a tear rolling down his cheek. I know how much it must hurt Matt to even talk about Shannon again. I was gonna hug him but Mark beat me to it.

"I'm sorry Matt" Mark said hugging him tightly

"It's fine..can I talk to Maddie alone?" Matt asked

"Sure just be up by 9 alright"

"Got it"

"Night guys" Mark said kissing Matt and I's foreheads and picking up a sleeping Jeff from my lap and bringing him upstairs.

"I'm sorry Madison" Matt said moving over next to me

"It's just ugh I thought by me and Jeff telling him we were his friends it would get him to calm down everything" I say with a tear rolling down

"I thought telling Shannon how much he meant to me as a f riend would stop him to. Turns out drugs control you so well you don't care a bout friends just the fix. It's sad" Matt said hugging me tightly

"I just its terrible"

"I know at least Brian has a chance to better himself. Something I wish Shannon had because I know he'd just be something amazing one day"

"Me too" I say hugging Matt tightly.

"Oh but to be on a lighter note. Adam told me something today that was just disturbing"

"What?"

"He finds you hot"

"And this is disturbing?"

"Because since we are all technically related its like finding your sister hot. Good news i finally think of you more as a sister. Now I just wanna protect you" Matt says still hugging me

"Awh thanks Matt" I say smiling

"And tommorow we are meeting Mike's little brother?"

"The Mizanin family seriously reproduced after Mike?"

"That's so rude"

"But Mike i mean sure he looks funny but that attitude. I wouldn't want another kid after him"

"I hope the kid isn't like him. Screaming about his awesomeness. Thinking hes so cool when you know hes a nerd and plays star wars in his pajamas" Matt laughs and I laugh to. That does describe Mike. He thinks hes cool but WE ALL KNOW he totally thinks hes a jedi or something.

"Do you know anything bout the kid so I have a heads up?"

"Nah other than his name is London Monroe."

"That is such a pretty name probaly for a really akward child"

"That is so mean ohmygod" Matt says laughing harder

"But look at how Mike is I doubt if the kid spent enough time with him, if the kid has a chance to be different"

"Let's go to bed" Matt says yawning. I agree and folow him upstairs. Today has been a stressful day hopefully tommorow is a good day.

**-The Next Morning-**

We all sat in the living room anticipating meeting this kid. London Monroe Mizanin. What can he possibly be like? I hope he's a nice kid. Part of my mind is worried about Brian though. Biting Phil. That's insanity . But can't let that take over my thoghts we are making a new friend. And I can't wait to see them. Finally the door bell rings and all of us run to the door. Adam looks through the peephole and starts giggling. Ah no this kid is probaly beyond unattractive. Mark comes and opens the door and welcomes in Mike.

"Hey Mark...this is my brother. London Monroe Mizanin" from behind him comes out a tall boy. About his height with a black and red mowhawk and crystal blue eyes. He looks just like Mike only alot better looking. He smiles and follows Mike into the living room. I can't help but think London looks like someone though. Mark and Mike went into the backyard to talk and London sat on the couch looking at all of us.

"Hi I'm Madison " I say putting my hand out. He just looks at it and turns away

"Hey she said hi to you" Adam said getting in his face

"And I looked at her." London said. He's quite rude.

"Say Hi back" Adam demanded

"Are you gonna make me. Get this straight. None of you kids are telling me to do anything. Mike told me to come because there were cool people here. I walk in and see a fukkin rainbow bright, a ugly fish looking boy , a kid who looks like someone lit a fart in his face , some fag holding a whie puppy, some fat kid and an okay looking girl. This is bullshit" He says getting up.

"WHOA BUDDY. Who the fuck are you calling a fag" Randy said giving Belphegor to Jeff.

"Randy calm down" Adam said putting his hand on Randy's shoulder

"Nah he unleashed the viper" Uh oh. This is never good. The Viper, in other words, Randy's alter ego. He takes no prisoners and this won't be good for London Monroe

"What are you gonna do slap fight me" London said getting into Randy's face. He pushed him and Randy jumped on him and started punching him relentlessly until Adam pryed Randy off of him.

"Whoa you actually made me bleed fag" London said getting up and tilting his head back to stop hte nosebleed Randy just caused.

"Stop calling me that" Randy growled at him.

"Then what are you? No straight guy holds a fukkin terrier" London said after being sure his nosebleed stopped

"I'm Randy. And if you tease me or Belphegor again. I will kill you" Randy glared at London

"Belphegor? Who the fuck named that animal?" London started laughing

"His name is Sammy but Wheela calls it Belphegor so everyone else does" Drew responded

"Wheela? Are you stupid and cant pronounce your R's?"

"I'm scottish" Drew said offended

"Wow this is a house of weirdos seriously. I can't be here I'm sorry" London said moving to the kitchen

"Really you are going to the kitchen to eat our food I dont think so" Randy said following him into the kitchen

"Stop me then faggle" and with that Randy smacked London's head into the fridge. That kid was out cold. Before anyone could ask questions we all ran upstairs into Matt's room. We didn't come down until we heard a scream from the living room. We came downstairs and Michelle was looking at the blood stains on her white couch and the blood coming from her kitchen mortified. And who wouldn't be. The sight was quite alarming.

"Wh..What happened?" Michelle managed to stammer out looking like she was gonna pass out

"That London kid started shit so I beat him up. I'm sorry" Randy said looking down. Still obviously fumming but feeling terrible for what happened

"Randy I ugh...I don't know what to say...I'm going upstairs" Michelle says backing away from the couch and going upstairs. We get out the cleaning supplies and start cleaning right away. We went in the kitchen expecting to see London still passed out but he was gone. Just a puddle of blood left. Matt and Jeff cleaned that up while Randy , Drew, Adam and I cleaned off the couch. After everything was spotless we went outside to see a very angry Mark and Mike and a overly defeated London Monroe.

"Randy...come here" Mark said in a gruff angry voice.

"Yes sir" Randy said with his head hung low.

"What did you do to London? You are lucky he didn't need stiches"

"He called me a fag and made fun of everyone. I wasn't gonna stand for it."

"You could of just told us" Mark said looking at Randy sympathetically

"Nah not how I was raised. Cuz one day people die off and you can't run to a grave and tattle you know. I had to hold my own" Randy said. Randy's honor also meant alot. He runs to no one for anything and runs from no fight.

"Randy..I'm sorry you are grounded...Bel will sleep in Madison's room" Mark said looking sorry for Randy. He understood what Randy did but wished he hadn't.

"I understand sir" Randy said walking away looking defeated. He looked down at Belphegor and tears welled up in his eyes. Randy ran in the house and we followed. We heard adoor slam and decided it was best not to bother Randy. We sat on the couch and soon London came in and sat with us. We all moved to one end because noi one wanted to be near him.

"Why are you in 'ere?" Drew asked sneering

"Yeah no one likes you" Adam said glaring at him

"Yeah your a asshole" Jeff added

"I'm sorry" London said looking semi remorseful

"No your not you are just sorry Randy beat you up" Matt said giving London the finger. Just then Randy came down with a new look in his eyes. A look of vengence. I've not seen this look since last year when he beat up that kid behind the school for making fun of him while he was feeding the birds. I mean sure Randy is sweet but tick him off and he will literally beat you within inches of your life. Randy didn't think twice and struck London again. Over and over again. We struggled to get him off but finally we all got him off and calmed him down. London was definently gonna need stiches for that. We ran upstairs and locked my room door. I put Belphegor down on the bed and he looked up at Randy and cowered away and went under the bed. Even Bel is scared of Randy like this and frankly I don't think there is anyone in the room afraid of Randy right now

"Randy what were you thinking...that kid is gonnna need stiches" Adam said sternly

"He's a dick. He thinks he can come in making fun of people like he owns the fucking place. He started with the wrong fucking guy" Randy said getting red with anger.

"Dude Mark and Michelle aren't gonna be happy" Matt said looking down worriedly.

"What if they wanna get rid of you?" Jeff said frowning

"Then so be it. If they can't handle akid who is gonna stand up for themselves then I don't fucking need to be here"

"Randy.." I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"It's true. That kid bought out a part of me I thought died but I guess it's true you can't tame the viper."

"Randeh. I think you should just apologize" Drew said with a weak smile

"Galloway are you serious? He called me a fag he mocked all of us . And I should apologize. That kid is lucky I didn't kill him cuz boy did I have it in me to do so. Just like I done in that Cody kid"

"You killed Cody?" I asked. I remember that kid. They said he got beaten pretty badly and died from bloodloss. They never said who did it. Did Randy really do this?

"Yup. He just kept picking on me. I told the kid to leave me alone but he just wouldn't. I caught him after school and got a lead pipe and just beat him. I didn't hear him screaming. I didn't hear him crying. I didn't hear his silent pleas for help. I just kept going. I wanted to get rid of him. And the next day the news was delivered he died and I felt free from his torment" Randy said looking down shedding a slight tear

"You killed someone...holy shit" Adam said getting up and backing away from the bed

"Don't let it change what you think of me" Randy said looking up at us

"It's gonna change how we feel. You friggen killed someone. We've been friends for awhile you could of told us" Matt said looking nervous

"My parents didnt even know. I mean they'd be so ashamed. So scared. They'd send me away. Back to the place" Randy said looking nervous

"A institute was it?" Adam asked. This is no time for sarcasm.

"Yes. It's why when Michelle told us our parents told her wonderful things before they passed I seemed confused. I am not wonderful. I'm a monster. I have passion for animals and my friends but one false step and I can snap friend or foe and I will be out for blood. Before I moved out there I was in that institute for almost killing a kid with a machete. They said I was crazy. I got out on good behavior and killed Cody. I beat up Ted beyond repair and got suspended when really I should be in jail" Randy said looking down starting to cry "We can';t tell Michelle and Mark...they'd get rid of me in a second. And really who could blame them"

"Randy, I don't think your a monster" I say going over to hug him

"Really? Even after what I told you?"

"You're not a monster Randy."

"Then what am I?" I don't know how to answer that or explain how I feel. Randy isn't a monster but he really should get help for this issue. Getting so blindly angry is not a good thing especially for a 16 year old boy. I just look at him blankly as I search my mind to find the words to describe what I think of him "Exactly nothing."

"No Randy...you aren't a monster. You really aren't. You just need threapy" Matt said smiling a little

"Threapy won't work. They purposely hit the wrong nerves just to see how I'd react. Like I'm a wild animal with bate in my face" Randy said scowling. "Just promise you won't tell" We all agree not to tell. It is gonna be a pain to hide such a secret from Mark and Michelle but to protect Randy we might just have to. We hear another loud scream and no its Michelle. We all run downstairs and Belphegor comes out from hiding and follows downstairs wagging his tail.

"What is going on?" Michelle asked looking down at London who Mike was putting in his arms "Who did this?"

"I did" Randy said stepping forward

"Why?" Mark asked looking worried

"Something just came over me I'm sorry" Randy said looking suddenly scared

"Randy sorry is not gonna cover it. This kid is gonna need stiches" Mark said firmly "Pack your stuff your sleeping over at Jack's house for awhile"

"But why?"

"Because I can't have you just having things come over you when my wife is pregnant"

"I'd never hurt Michelle"

"How can I be so sure?"

"You are just like them"

"Like who Randy?"

"Like everyone else. I'll go with Jack fine but I'll be damned if I ever wanna come under your roof again." Randy went upstairs and quickly packed. Mark drove Mike and London to the hospital while Michelle called Jack to come pick up Randy. Jack arrive rather quickly and said he would be returning Randy in 4 weeks in which Randy just sneered because he probaly really didn't wanna come back. We all gave him our goodbye hugs and when he tried to hug Belphegor, Bel just ran away from him causing Randy to be overcome with sorrow. We waved Jack and Randy off and now there are 5 of us. 5 of us holding a very dangerous secret and praying that it never comes out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Man when I started I didn't think people would be that into it but I'm so glad you guys are into it. As always I own no one cept Madison, Belphegor London Monroe and Phoenix. Everyone else is property of themselves and WWE and TNA. **

**-That Night-**

Drew, Matt, Jeff, Adam and I decided to all sleep in Matt's room. We are still speechless about what happened. Just the whole day. First London being a jerk. Then Randy beating him up. Then Randy admitting to killing someone and lastly Randy being sent to live with Jack. It's crazy. We can barely wrap our heads around it.

"Is it weird I'm not scared of Randy?" Jeff said breaking the silence that had fallen upon us all

"Yeah actually its VERY weird" Adam said looking over at him

"Well I mean I know he ...ended Cody but he wouldn't do that to any of us. right?"

"You can't be so sure Jeffro. When people are like that they can snap on anyone. Even someone who is the sweetest of people. They will just see red and go in for the kill." Matt said looking at Jeff remorsefully

"We can't even tell Mark an' Michelle" Drew said looking queezy.

"I know . This is so huge how are we to keep this from people" I say playing with my hair.

"It's not like anyones gonna ask if we have a super mega giant secret so it can't be that hard to keep" Adam said crossing his arms.

"I'm actually scared to sleep" Matt admitted. I've never seen him this scared since Shannon had passed.

"Awh don't be. He's with Jack" I say hugging Matt. Suddenly the atmosphere was deathly quiet as we heard someone crying in the hall. Sounded like Michelle. We opened the door slightly just to hear what was going on.

"I Can't believe this"

"Michelle I'm sorry"

"But I thought this time we'd actually get to have it. It's not fair to me."

"I know I know."

"I didn't wanna miscarriage when am I gonna tell the kids" She sobs into Mark's shoulder. We quickly close the door and sit on Matt's bed looking down. Just then there was a knock on the door and it was Mark looking depressed.

"I have something to tell you guys...Michelle ...misscarried.." Mark said with a tear rolling down his cheek

"We're sorry" We all said in unison with tears streaming down our cheeks

"But how?" Jeff asked

"Possibly stress" Mark replied wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt

"From us?" Jeff said looking more tearful then ever

"No not you guys...maybe Randy though" Mark said quickly but covered his mouth "I'm not gonna blame him thats terrible of me"

"But it's true. And you don't have to lie to us. We know it was Randy" Adam said harshly

"I just i need to go to bed good night. I love you" Mark said before closing the door and shuffling down to his room and closing the door.

"Great not only did Randy kill Cody, but he also killed a baby..good job on Orton's part" Adam said rolling his eyes.

"This is terrible poor Michelle" Jeff said looking at his hands

"I know. I wish we could make it up to her" Matt said looking around the room

"We can't. There is nothing we can do to make the baby come back" Drew said. He's always the pessimist.

"Randy is definently not gonna come back now. If they think he is that stressful he might just end up staying with Jack" I say with tears streaming from my eyes and Belphegor jumps up on the bed and sits on my lap and nuzzles me so I'd smile but nothing will work.

"We are getting seperated" Jeff said crying onto Matt's shoulder

"Not all of us just Randy" Matt said rubbing Jeff's back

"But we came here together. Randy included. Murderer or not. He is still our friend. We would of went on our whole lifes not knowing about him and we'd still think he was a good person. Just because we know this now doesn't mean we have to just dump him off like that. In a time like this he needs friends." Jeff said sniffling

"Really if we went our whole lives not knowing this I'm pretty sure he'd kill one of us" Adam said glaring over at the wall.

"Shut up Adam" Jeff replied

"Let's just go to bed this is to much to think of now" I say rubbing my head. At that we all lied down and went to sleep. Matt's bed was tiny but somehow we all fit. We were awaken the next day with all of our bags packed except Matt's and Jeff's. What the hell is going on? We all quickly showered and changed into our outfits and went into the living room.

"We have news for all of you. It's gonna be hard but it's whats best" Mark said tearing a little

-**The big news-**

"Why is our stuff packed? " Adam asked looking at Drew, his and mine's stuff packed into the corner.

"Because we are moving you three away" Mark said almost breaking down into tears "We didn't realize the stress of having all of you here would do I'm sorry"

"You lied you said you wouldn't seperate us" Jeff screamed

"Well you still can be with Matt. Me and Michelle are keeping you two."

"But all of us you said you'd keep us all. We are like a family" Jeff ran upstairs crying and Matt followed glaring at Mark.

"So basically you are blaming us cuz your girlfriend can't handle stress and miscarried nice one Mark" Adam said harshly. Adam feels hurt so now he's gonna be more dickish then usual

"Please Adam. I'm sorry" Mark said looking down

"Yeah whatever where are we going" Adam really didn't wanna spend another minute even talking to Mark after what he just told us.

"Well you are gonna go live with Jay, Drew is gonna live with Stephen and Madison is going to live with John"

"Which John?" I ask

"Hennigan" Mark replied. Great I'm gonna live with the most self centered guy on the planet. And I thought I was ignored before

"So you signed over your rights to us to your friends" Adam said with a hint of pain in his words

"Yeah but they said theyd be happy to have you"

"Yeah just like you said you were happy to have us. And what happens when they dump us out. We are gonna just end up with people abusing us" Adam said glaring daggers at Mark. If looks could kill , Mark would of been dead 5 minutes ago. Just then it was a knock on the door. Mark opened it and it was Jay. Jay honestly is to soft to deal with Adam. That kid is gonna run his life like no other. Jay smiled at Adam and Adam just glared at him. Jay picked up Adam's stuff and packed it into the car. Jay said he'd be waiting in the car so Adam could say his goodbyes.

"Man that guy is a chump. I can't have acool guy adopt me . I get Jay" Adam said rolling his eyes "I'm gonna miss you guys" He said looking down trying to hide the fact he's tearing

"I'm gonna miss you to Adam" I reply giving him a big hug

"Me too" Drew said joining in on the hug. Mark wanted to hug him but Adam just pushed past him and went into the car with Jay. Me and Drew waved until they disappeared down the block and then went back on the couch to wait for our new "parents" to come for us. It was eerily quiet and no one even bothered to break the silence. I could hear faintly Jeff wailing upstairs. This is tearing him up inside and I can't help but start to cry. I mean we came here together and now we are slowly being broken up. It's terrible. Drew reaches over and hugs me so I'll calm down. But I just can't. This is probaly the worst thing that could of happened. Just then there was another knock on the door. A loud viscious knock. Mark opened the door and standing there with bright red hair was Stephen. Drew looked at him and handed him his bag to bring to the car. Drew gave me a tearful good bye and he was off. I was the last one and I just sat staring down at my feet.

"Why did you choose to give up Drew , Adam and I?" I managed to ask

"Because Jeff and Matt are brothers"

"You could of gave them to someone. Or I know kept your promise and didn't fucking seperate us" I say with such venom I think even Mark was taken aback.

"I'm sorry..."

"Whatever" I just fold my arms and stare at the door. Two hours have passed, and John is nowhere to be seen. What is he doing bedazzling his abs. Seriously. He has got to be gay. He just does. Taking all this time he's taking more time then I would to go anywhere. Just then there was finally a knock on the door. It was John. I ran upstairs to say bye to Matt and Jeff which was the hardest thing to do.

"Madison" Matt and Jeff got up and hugged me tightly

"Please don't cry guys" I say hugging them sounding teary

"But we're gonna miss you" Jeff cries on my shoulder

"Alot" Matt added

"Well we can all text so I know we will all keep in touch" I say giving them one final hug . I give Belphegor a final hug to and then join John in the car. He tries to start conversation but I just won't have any part of it. We drive for what seems like ages until we get to an apartment complex. We ride the elevator up to the 4th floor and walk down the ugliest hall I've ever seen. Yellow walls and plaid carpetting. EW!. We stop at a door with the numbers 403 on it. He fumbles around his pocket looking for the key and finally finds it and opens up the door. His apartment is very nicely kept. Everything is either black or white. I set my bag down on the couch and sit down. I just don't wanna talk. But he says something that does get my attention.

"Madison..I have to tell you something..."

"What?" I ask. Is he already getting rid of me.. Just great

"I'm your older brother."

"WHAT?" I almost choke on my own tongue. He can't be serious. I'm an only child.

"I'm your half brother. We have the same father"

"No we don't. Mom and Dad would of told me and if you are my half brother where were you when they died."

"I was on the road. I tried to find you. I even showed up at the house and they said you were gone"

"How come no one ever told me this?"

"I met you once..Remember back to your 7th birthday party. That guy carrying you around showing his friends. That guy was me" I close my eyes and try to remember back to that. I vaguely remember a tall guy picking me up and showing me to random people. I remember laughing and giggling with him. I remember never seeing him again and being sad for years. "I..I was there when you were born. I came over and was so happy to have a little half sister. I wanted to keep coming over to help take care of you but my mom hated our dad and refused to let me see a kid that he made with your mom. I saw you when you were 7 because I finally moved out and was on my own. I was so happy to see you and you were happy to see me even though you didn;t know who I was..." His voice trailed off as he russled in a open box next to his tv . He pulled out a picture frame and passed it to me. "This is the photo dad took of us at your party. I treasured it forever." He passed it to me and I saw me all happy with two ponytails and him smiling making a muscle. I look down at this and tear. How could my parent's keep the fact I had an older brother away from me.

"They never said you were my brother "

"They thought you would be to young to understand. Plus I wouldn't be around . I'd be training on and off. Then I got a contract for WWE and they thought it would be best not tell you about me. Not then. "

"Well I can't deny the facts...but why didn't you ever visit when you had off time"

"How would they explain that John Morrison just shows up at there house to you." I think about it and they are right . I mean as much as I never cared for his gimmicks, none of them, I thought he was a good wrestler. And if he showed up at our house I'd probaly scream with excitement and tell all of my friends. "I'm really happy you are gonna live with me...I finally get to know the little sister I never got to see" He says smiling at me. He gives me a hug and walks into the kitchen. I take out my phone and text Matt.

**MattyKins 3**

_Maddieface 3_

**I just found out the most interesting news...get Jeff so he can read this.**

_Okay...what is it?_

**Hennigan is my half brother**

_GTFO no way. _

**He is...**

_Really. What proof?_

**He was at my 7th birthday party...he has a photo...he even told me how his mom didnt like him around me when i was little because my dad had another kid with another woman. He even explained why he didnt see me much after my 7th birthday...**

_That's flippin wild._

**I know...hows you and Jeffro?**

_Not to great_

**Why?**

_Jeff is throwing fits all over. He keeps screaming at Mark and Michelle...he locked himself in the room. I forwarded what you sent me and he wrote back "great now she will never fucking see us again" hes taking the seperation really fucking hard._

**Awh poor Jeffy. :[**

_I know...I gotta go dinner is ready. Ill try to text you before we go to bed alright. Later Maddieface 3_

**Bye Mattykins 3**

I close my phone and lie down on the couch. Not before long John comes out holding a tray with fries and a burger on it.

"Here" He says placing it down on my stomach. I sit up and start picking at the fries. He just stares at me and smiles. I just ignore it he's creepy when he keeps smiling like that.

"Why are you staring at me?" I finally ask annoyed by him stairing at me

"You are just such a pretty girl. Just like your mother" He says smiling

"Erm..thanks"

"I guess the compliment means nothing if it's not from Phil huh?" He teases

"WHO told you about Phil?"

"Mark" My body tenses at the mention of Mark. I really dislike him for seperatiing us but part of me wants to thank him for now I know I have a half brother.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me alot about you. The way you like to twirl your hair when your bored. The way you used to brush Jeff's hair. The way you like to giggle at the most random things. All in all I got that you are a cute kid. Worthy enough to be my sister" He smiles and pats my head. I finish eating and he takes the tray and plate and puts it in the dishwasher and comes back into the living room. We were akwardly quiet until he breaks the silence

"Phil is coming over tommorow"

"REALLY" I say with my eyes widening

"Yeah...he is bringing his brother"

"He has a brother" I Can imagine what his brother looked like. Probaly gorgeous just like Phil

"Yeah..his name is Phoenix...Phoenix Allistair Brooks" John says shaking his head "Kinda make me feel bad for Phil .He got such a plain name like Phil and his brothers name is Phoenix. Clearly his parents want him to be the star and not Phil" John says laughing and I had to laugh to . I mean Phil's name is so normal and plain unlike Phoenix's name which is just awesome. Hopefully he's not like London Monroe and a total dick.

"You should get to bed. Tommorow should be fun..let me show you bed. I only have one room. I'm sorry if it's not as fancy as Mark's house but hey it works for me." He leads me into his room and points me over to my bed which he put a nice black and red stripped sheet set on it. And he put a adorable elf doll on it.

"How did you know I like elfs?" I asked hugging the doll tightly. I love Elfs they are so cute and adorable I always wanted a real elf even if they didn't exist.

"The party. You were holding onto your elf doll for dear life and I asked dad and he said you just love elfs. So i figured I'd get you one" He smiled

"I'm gonna name him Belphegor" I replied smiling

"You and that name..why so keen on it?"

"Because I think it's really original"

"Just Like Phoenix Allistar...if you married that kid would you have a kid named Belphegor and name the other one like Sam. " He giggled

"I haven't even met the kid yet I can't say I'd marry him"

"Oh I bet you will like him"

"I hope you're right" And with that he turned the light off and wished me good night. I drifted off into a sleep. A peaceful one of sorts. Today may have been rocky but it ended on a high note. But of course. Not all good things can stay good without something ruining them.


	6. Chapter 6

-**The next day-**

I got up at 7 before John, and took my shower and got dressed in the bathroom. I decided since Phil is coming over I should dress semi nicely. I decide to wear a black haulter top and my blue skinny jeans with my flats. I put on my hello kitty heart necklace and straighten my hair. I walk out and John walks by the bathroom and whistles

"Going on a hot date are you?" He laughs

"I just wanted to look nice"

"For who?"

"For Phil"

"Madison. I'd hate to tell you. But you're 14. Phil is in his 30's. It is not gonna work out. Unless he wants to go to jail. But before he gets there I'd have to break his hands off for hitting on my sister"

"Whatever John." I walk into the living room and turn on the tv. Fairly Odd Parents is on. YES . I love this show. I sit and watch it for what it seems like forever. John got showered and dressed and got a poptart from the kitchen and threw it at me

"You couldn't have thrown that any harder"

"I wasn't trying to kill you"

"Could of fooled me" I laugh. Living with John isn't that bad. He sits down and watches tv with me. Big Time Rush came on and to my surprise John knows all the words to the theme song. I laugh at him for singing along.

"James is my favorite" I Say smiling. And he was. He's just so adorable and funny

"Oh mine is Carlos"

"Why?"

"He's cool"

"He wears a helmet"

"You can never be to safe" He smiles and then there is a knock on the door.

"That is them" John gets up to open the door and I follow him. He opens it and I see Phil standing there wearing the same smile he wears and next to him a guy who looked like just a smaller skinnier version of him. This must be Phoenix. He is the splitting image of Phil minus the hair since Phil got his shaved off. Phoenix has long black hair just like Phil once had and those same sweet hazel eyes. He has a nose piercing and a tongue piercing. He has a tattoo on his neck that says Phoenix in flames around it. He looks over at me and smiles and I just look down. Phoenix is wearing a black straightedge shirt he must of got from Phil and baggy black jeans and black converse. He looks like he just woke up.

"Hello Madison." Phil says smiling at me. My heart melts. He couldnt be anymore gorgeous. Hair or not. He is gorgeous. "This is my little brother Phoenix. I told my mom I'd watch him for a bit since he's gotten into trouble back at home...again" Phil's voice trails off to glare at Phoenix who returns the glare to him. John looks at Phoenix worridely probaly because Phil said he got into trouble and trouble could mean anything these days Phil and John got into the kitchen to probaly talk. I know John is gonna ask him abillion questions about why Phoenix is in trouble and Phil won't get a word in edgewise. I sit down on the couch with Phoenix and it's just akward. Akward until he says something.

"You have a pretty name" He says looking into my eyes.

"You have a pretty cool name yourself"

"Nah I wish my name was normal. Teachers keep spelling it wrong and its annoying"

"Well I like it. "

"Thanks" He blushes

"So why are you in trouble?" I ask. Because I'm just as curious as John.

"Shoplifting. I stole from some stupid store in the mall. They were like empty your pockets I'm like no they are like they'd make me. I'm like thats rape dont touch me and I kicked security. It was nasty"

"Oh I'm sorry..what did you even take"

"A friggen lawn gnome"

"A lawn gnome?" I try to hide my laughiter but that is to fucking funny.

"Yeah they are cute ya know. I have like 5 at home and I just wanted this one."

"Awh well I'm sorry you didn't get the 6th one" I say stopping my laughter long enough to sound semi sincere in that apology

"Can I ask..how old are you?"

"I'm 14 and you?"

"Oh I'm 16...you look older"

"Do I really people tell me I look younger"

"You look like your 16. But thats cool..how long have you been living with John?"

"Since yesterday..I just found out we were related"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thats cool"

"I used to live with Mark.."

"The Undertaker?"

"Yup."

"So you are one of those kids he was talking about...he said Mark took in some kids. Then had to seperate you guys"

"Yeah it sucked...He had me and my friends, Matt, Jeff, Adam, Drew...and Randy"

"Orton?" His eyes get wide

"Yeah"

"Whoa...that kid is fucking insane...I used to talk to him when he moved to my town for a year" I remember when Randy moved away for 7th grade. I never knew why. Small world that Phoenix knew him though. "He was so nice but then he'd fucking snap. He threatened to kill pretty much half the school. Me and My friend London were terrified until we saw him playing with birds and London was like wow what a fag. I never would dare call Randy that. Then I Went to the hospital to visit him recently and hes like Randy beat him and I had no remorse. I told him don't call him a fag man hes insane. But he doesn't listen. He's always fucking hard headed."

"Wait London Monroe is your friend?"

"Best friend...he was telling me bout seeing you guys...he said you were only okay ...obviously he is blind" Phoenix said smiling at me. I just look down and turn bright red.

"How do you tolerate him he's so rude"

"You get used to it. He thinks hes so amazing. He's just...he's just ...him"

"Does he talk down to you"

"He used to but I showed I don't care so he leaves me alone"

"Ah." I say looking down. Crazy small world. Not only does Phoenix know Randy but he knows London and they are best friends. That is crazy. I just can't see it. They are complete opposites. One is loud and obnoxious. The other seems quiet even for a klepto he's still a sweetie. Maybe it's cuz they are both attractive they hang out. I mean London is an assburn but he's an attractive one. Phoenix is just plain old gorgeous.

"Can I tell you something."

"Sure"

"Randy is crazy..like insane...he killed a kid" My heart dropped...how did Phoenix know about this. "Some kid named Cody...I know because he called me...we used to be okay with eachother. The last few days before he moved at the end of 7th grade and I assumed he had forgotten me and my number which never changed...not in years but he called breathing heavily on the phone telling me how I can't tell anyone. And I've been scared for life since. I asked him why hes like he wouldn't leave him alone and he hung up" Wow so Phoenix knew before us.

"Actually Randy told us that..."

"And you told no one"

"Not a soul...and you?"

"I've not even told London. If I told him he'd get Randy fucking arrested and put under a jail so friggen fast it be insane. And I'm afraid if he told what Randy would do"

"This is just.."

"I know its alot to take in.." He was gonna say something but my phone starting ringing. Off the hook to. I pick up the phone and notice it's Matt

"Madison" He says sounding out of breath

"Matt whats wrong?"

"Randy friggen...he...shot...Jack"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes holy shit he;s insane. I don't even know what to say right now"

"Is Jack okay?" Even though I hate Jack I never wanted him dead

"Luckily they got him before he died. But they traced DNA on the gun to Randy...and worst...they now know hes the one who killed Cody..."

"Holy fuck can I call you back"

"Sure" I hang up and take Phoenix's hand and lead him to John's room and lock the door. "Phoenix they know...Randy did it."

"What?"

"Yes...he shot the guy taking care of him and the cops or something extracted dna. They must of thought it was familiar and matched it up to Cody's murder"

"Shit!"

"I know..."

"Did they catch Randy?"

"I believe so. " I just sit down. One of my closest friends, who is a murderer, this fact is terrible but true , is possibly gonna be in jail for the rest of his life. This is so much to take in I just need to sit down. Just then my phone rings again. It's Adam. I decide to answer

"Yea Adam"

"Come downstairs"

"How did you find me?"

"Matt mapquested and texted me and Drew to meet you here. Just come downstairs" Adam hung up and I decided to bring Phoenix downstairs with me. John and Phil are very into whatever they were talking about because neither of them asked where we were going. Probaly assuming we are going to the park or not. They don't even know we have bigger things to worry about. Bigger things then playing hopscotch in a park. I come downstairs with Phoenix trailing behind me. Jeff jumps on me and almost knocks me over. I guess he's really happy to see me as I am to see him but once again there are bigger things going on then a happy reunion

"Who is this?" Matt asked glaring over at Phoenix

"This is Phoenix . He's Phil's younger brother" I respond

"Oh what the fuck really?" Matt says getting aggitated. This is no time for aggitation.

"Matt...we can deal with this later...a better question is how did you guys get out here with out Stephen, Michelle and Mark, and Jay being questionable." I say looking over at everyone

"I told Jay I was going to the park" Adam replied smiling

"I told Stephen I was going to some guitar practice...I don't play guitar...I didn't even bring a guitar out with me" Drew said shaking his head.

"Jeff and I just left being Michelle and Mark were already out doing who knows what how did you get down here without John or Phil noticing?" Matt asked

"We kinda just left. They didn't seem to notice" Phoenix replied. Matt glared at him

"I think I asked Madison not you"

"Well..I'm...sorry"

"You should be" Matt says glaring over at him. I glare over at Matt as if to say the last thing you need to be do is glaring.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask them

"We need to try and clear Randy's name" Jeff replied

"Jeff .. dude...he killed a person and almost killed someone else. We can't fucking clear that" Adam says looking down at Jeff

"But if we don't clear his name we won't all be together again" Jeff replied clenching his fists together. Any tighter he'd draw blood.

"Jeff.. Just stop...we aren't gonna be together EVER again" Adam said rudely. Jeff's face fell and he looked like he wanted to cry. Matt hugged Jeff and glared at Adam.

"We can't stand out here though. We run the risk of someone seeing us and making us return home.." Matt said

"We have to hide til we can find a plan to save Randy...regardless of what he did..he is our friend...well I don't know bout Phoenix but for us...he's a friend" Jeff says looking at all of us making sure we understood him

"Well..I know a place deep in the woods in the park where no one will find us" Phoenix said pointing across the street to the big park. That park was fucking huge. I can only imagine the forest he's talking about. We all start across the park and head to the park. Operation Clear Randy's Name is about to be in full effect. Just pray that nothing happens to get in the way of it. We started in the front and worked out way to the middle of the park. We went over branches and bushes and narrowly avoided slipping into a pond til we got to what id like to call the center of the park. There was a small shack there with a broken off door. Phoenix walked in and ushered us all in. It was so small and tight but somehow we all fit.

"This is where I go when the world is to much" Phoenix said pulling up a piece of wood from behind him to act as the door "No one ever would come looking for us here. So we should be fine"

"Who said you could even come" Matt said glaring yet another hole in Phoenix

"Matt..please...he can help..he knows about Cody...he's friends with London" I say crossing my arms

"Oh thats asshole..and you don't think Phoenix is bad as him?" Adam says rolling his eyes at Phoenix.

"He's not...they are complete opposities"

"You are just convinced that because he looks like Phil" Matt says sneering

"Shut up alright...this isnt the time to fight...we need to work together if we wanna help Randy"

"But what can we do?" Drew asked.

"I'm not sure" I respond "Any ideas?"

"I have one...it might be farfetched though...but I think it is crazy enough to work" Jeff says smiling. Jeff's always had wild and crazy plans but I have faith that this plan will work


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Did I mention how much I love you guys. It means so much. As always I own no one cept Madison, Belphegor London Monroe and Phoenix. Everyone else is property of themselves and WWE and TNA. Enjoy :]**

"What is your plan?" Matt asked staring down at his little brother

"Well first everyone turn your phones off. We can't risk bringing them with us. Put them on the ground. We can't stay here the whole time. We have to leave by midnight and take a train to find Randy. Knowing Randy even in custody he probaly found a way to come to us. We have to meet him half way." Jeff replied

"He can't contact us if we all left our phones behind stupid" Adam said rudely.

"We can use my sidekick. It's prepaid" Phoenix said handing his phone to Jeff. Just then there was a loud crash outside. We all jumped and got startled and Matt looked outside to see what was going on outside.

"Guys...you need to see this" Matt called and we all came outside and saw Randy and Brian staring at us. I look at Randy's face and he has a black eye and Brian's arms are covered in cuts. Even a cut on his neck. We usher them into the shack

"Randy what happened?" Phoenix asked

"Phoenix? Whoa dude...where have you been?" Randy says looking over at Phoenix

"Around man...around...what happened to your face"

"Jack. that fucker. He is a terrible dude. He was beating me and causing the dark side to come out. He punched me in the face he tripped me I narrowly escaped getting stabbed to death...I had to shot him"

"I KNEW you didn't just shoot him. I knew there was a reason...how did you get here I thought you were in custody and I thought Brian was at a rehab far away" Matt said glaring over at Brian who was shaking.

"I got out and I ran far ANYWHERE. Brian was just hiding in a dark alley I hid in when the cops were coming after me cuz i escaped custody. I decided to bring Brian with me he seemed like he needed a friend. And someohow landed here because I couldn't carry Brian anymore. The kid is in trouble. Really" Randy said patting Brian's shoulder.

"How much?" I ask looking over at Brian

"So much. I saw him and he was cut the fuck up. Like you have to see his legs. He keeps scarring himself. I got him to get rid of his box cutter. Thankfully" Randy said giving Brian a light hug.

"I don't wanna be here" Brian said shaking violently

"Brian you are with friends it's okay" Randy said patting his head

"No I can't be here. I'm scared. I hate this. I hate Phil...I can't go back to him...I hate him" Brian says with tears streaming down his face

"What happened with Phil?" I ask. All of a sudden Phoenix is overcome with emotion. I'd really like to know what the hell is going on.

"Phil is a terrible person. He ticked me off. He cut me here " Brian lifts up his shirt to reveal a long gash going from over his left nipple down to the top of his belly button

"Why?" I ask all of a sudden gaining hate for Phil as well.

"Because I was freaking out. Having shakes. I didn't even hit him. He just took me layed me down and cut me. Then I stabbed him back and he sent me away sighting that I just up and attacked him. " Brian said breaking down into tears.

"That's awful. He used to do that to me when I was younger when I wouldn't listen to him when he watched me" Phoenix said lifing up his shirt showing criss crossing scars all the way down his stomach. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"He's a terrible person." Brian said crying. "I didn't wanna tell you anything Madison because I know how much you liked him. You'd think I was lying"

"No I'd never. Not in that situation."

"Well I just couldn't tell you. Those cuts...weren't from drugs. its what he tells people when they ask about me. He tells them of my behavior my "bad behavior" But really he just belittles me til I cut myself and the cuts you saw on me I didn't even do. He cut me." Brian said shaking.

"That is terrible..." I say getting up to hug him.

"We can defninently not return what must we do now?" Jeff said looking over at everyone

"We need to get Jack and Phil fucking arrested" I said clenching my fists

"And hide Randy as well" Jeff added

"Yeah Randy...do you know somehow they traced what you did to Cody?" Matt asked

"I heard. I don't know how. And I don't care. Cody was just like Jack. Starting with me picking at me. He got what he fucking deserved. Jack is lucky he moved that inch away or he would of fucking died" Randy said getting angry.

"What are we gonna fucking do though?" Adam asked hitting the sides of the shack.

"We can't stay here it's FAR to risky" Phoenix said biting his lip

"But I thought you said no one would find it?" I said looking over at him

"If Randy and Brian just HAPPENED to get here who knows how many people could just happen to come back here . You don't know man" Phoenix responded shaking a bit.

"Phoenix how long is your prepaid phone bill thingy?" Jeff asked still holding Phoenix's sidekick.

"Til the end of next month" He responded

"Perfect" Matt said smiling a little bit

"How?" Drew asks

"We are gonna escape to the next town over." Matt said smiling

"Why don't we just all go to Stephen's?" Drew asked. "He wouldn't mind all of us and he said if anyone got hurt they could come over"

"Are you sure Drew?" Adam asked being skeptical

"What have we got to lose.. Plus having an adult on our side wouldn't kill us" Jeff said rubbing his hands together.

"Let's go" Drew said getting out the shack. We all filed out and let Phoenix lead us to the main part of the park in which after that we followed Drew to Stephen's house which was just west of the park. We walked up to a big house surrounded by a white fence. Drew opened the door and we all followed in and saw Stephen sitting there watching tv. He looked up at us all and smiled.

"Were all ya friends at guitar practice Drew?" Stephen asked patting Drew's head

"No...Stephen...can they stay here?" Drew asked

"Sure" Stephen said smiling more. "But don't they have families to get home to...Won't they be worried?...Wait lad in the short sleeved shirt...what happened to your arms?" Stephen said getting up to look at Brian. " We need to get ointment on that" Stephen said rushing to the bathroom.

"No.. I don't need it" Brian said holding his arm.

"Yes ya do lad it won't sting but a little first because I'm putting on the alcohol but after the ointment will soothe it I promise" Stephen yelled from the bathroom. A minute later Stephen emerged with the rubbing alcohol some cotton balls and ointment. He went over to Brian and put the alcohol on the cotton ball.

"This will only hurt but for a moment" He said softly going over each cut and Brian winced in pain. Stephen quickly put on the ointment and gave Brian a hug.

"Mr Stephen sir...we need to stay with you" Jeff said soflty

"I can see that...if that kid was so cut who knows about the rest of you..who did this to you little lad" Stephen turned to ask Brian

"Phil" Brian managed to get out

"As in Brooks? As in Cm Punk" Stephen said nostrils flaring

"Yes"

"And I'm hisbrother...he did the same to me when I was little...I have the scars and everything" Phoenix said looking down

"I could of figured you look just like Phil" Stephen said looking at Phoenix

"I really wish I didn't. I wish I didn't look like that fucking monster" Phoenix said tearing. "I thought when he was shaved we'd look less different but we still have the same fucking face...and I hate it" Phoenix said crying in which Matt went over and held him

"And you lad what happened to your face?" Stephen asked looking at Randy

"Jack happened" Randy replied holding his face.

"All American?" Stephen asked

"Yeah" Randy replied looking down

"Awh thats terrible. Well you can all stay as long as you want" Stephen said smiling "Drew did explain to me before how you guys like to stay together. And I'll keep you all safe"

"Thanks Stephen" We all said together giving him the biggest hug.

"But where is Phil and Jack? Just so I know how long I have to make up excuses"

"Phil is with my brother" I said looking up at Stephen

"Who's ya brother?" He asked peering down at me

"Hennigan" I reply

"Oh that pretty boy. He might want to come and get you"

"I know..but I don't wanna leave"

"I understand hun" Stephen said rubbing my back

"And I live with Jay but he's so boring. Seriously. And I much rather stay with my friends" Adam said looking up at Stephen.

"And we live with Michelle and Mark but I personally hate them" Jeff said growling.

"Yeah they are always on eachother its gross." Matt adds

"Well don't worry lads and lass...I got you..I'll protect you" Stephen said smiling and thats just what we want...for someone to protect us. Things are calm now but as always nothing good last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Did I mention how much I love you guys. It means so much. As always I own no one cept Madison, Belphegor London Monroe and Phoenix. Everyone else is property of themselves and WWE and TNA. Enjoy :]**

We all went into Drew's room and sat and tried to think about what is going on. Things are changing so fast. People are being revealed to be not what they are cracked up to be. Randy is basically a fugitive. Phoenix and Brian are abuse victims. It only seems Adam ,Drew, Jeff, Matt and I are making this out unscaved in some way but we refuse to abandon the others. Not in these times at least. Stephen came upstairs to give us all sandwhiches he made for each of us and was holding his phone tightly in his hand.

"Ya brother called...he sounded worried...poor lad cried...he said Phil is on the war path looking for ya Phoenix and I told him I hadn't seen any of ya for two reasons. One I don't want him to put his hands on Phoenix or Brian and two...I will punch his face off...I don't need to be going to jail" Stephen said looking at me. Then looking at Phoenix and Brian who were both looking out the window entertained by a bird on the window ledge.

"But what about John...he's got to be worrying himself into a ball of worry" I say taking a bite out of my sandwhich

"He's with Phil...I didn't want him bringing that to my house so I said I didn't see anyone. Just to protect the lads over there" Stephen said pointing to Phoenix and Brian who have now opened the window and let the bird in. Jeff went over to play with the bird and Randy followed because animals have always made more sense then people to them both.

"Awh it's wing is broken" Jeff said frowning

"Stephen...do you have gauze so we can wrap it around his wing?" Randy asked patting the birds head "And a medicine dropper so I can give it water?"

"Sure lad" Stephen said rushing out the room and he soon returned with a medicine dropper and some seeds "Here he might be hungry to" He said passing everything to Randy. He ran and got a bowl of water so Randy could get the water in the dropper for the bird. The way Randy is with animals you'd never think he'd kill someone. I honestly don't think it's in Randy's nature to be a killer he just can't handle being harrassed and who really can handle it. Randy just gets more angry then most people. But it doesn't make him a bad person. At least...not to me.

"We should name him Patches" Brian said with a smile. The first smile I've seen since we saw him not to long in the forest in the park.

"Why patches?" Phoenix asked pushing his hair out of his face

"Because he seems like a warrior. And under his wing it's kinda patched up. Like he's been patched up after a war. So we should name him Patches" Brian explained smiling

"Only you would study a bird so hard" Phoenix said smiling at him "But Patches is a great name"

"Then Patches it is" Randy said smiling at the bird as he gave it water.

"It's a pretty bird" Drew said peering down at the bird. "It's all black and gray and red in the belly...that's gorgeous"

"Yes it is quite lovely" Matt said looking down at the bird smiling.. Just then there was a violent series of knocks at the door. Stephen told us to stay upstairs and he went downstairs to answer the door. We all embraced eachother in hopes that Phil or even Jack weren't at the door.

**-Stephen's POV-**

I left the kids upstairs and locked the door so no one busts in there. I look through my peephole and it's Hennigan...by himself...I cautiously open the door and he breaks down on my floor in tears.

"I think my sister ran off and got eloped ...she just met the kid...how irresponsible of me to leave her with him" He starts sobbing...them getting eloped would be not even a worry considering what's really going on.

"Is Phil with you?" I ask just to make sure he won't come barging in

"No...he left to go back to Chicago or something"

"Oh well then let me show you something" I lead him upstairs. Still cautious of if Phil will come out of the ceiling or something. He's insane you can't trust him. I knock on Drew's room door softly and Drew peeks through and I smile to tell him it's okay to let us in. He opens the door and I see all the kids in a circle taking turns feeding Patches. So adorable.

"Madison, Phoenix..you guys ran off and got married at STEPHEN's?" Gosh Hennigan is stupid. I just shake my head

"What no" Madison said looking up at her brother very confused and I don't blame her

"Sit down John there is alot to explain" Phoenix said getting up to talk to John. I listened to him explain everything to John and John turned red with anger

"I'll punch Phil's face off...how dare he hurt children...and Jack...that dick ill kick his ass...poor Randy...Poor you and Brian...just poor everyone" John said looking down in tears. The idea of kids being hurt always bothered him.

"What can we do..Mark will come for Matt and Jeff" I said biting my lower lip

"Leave it to me...I have an idea so that they will not get hurt" John said smiling up at me

"And don't seperate us " Jeff said sternly

"I'd never. I see your friends mean the world...kinda like family...I wouldn't wanna seperate that" John said hugging Jeff

"What if Jack comes to..?" I asked hesistantly

"He shouldn't be...I made sure of that" Randy said staring at me. For a moment I was taken aback. Should I be threatened by this or what.

"Patches reminds me of me...he's so hurt and scarred and he wants to die but he still has hope to go on" Brian said smiling holding the bird to his chest

"Awh we should of named him Brian then" Madison said patting Patches head

"Nah I don't even like my name" Brian said frowning " I wish my name was cool like Phoenix or even Tommy but Brian...it just reminds me of that Backstreet Boy that everyone has pity for and makes me think people pretty much have pity for me to. Not cuz of himbut because I'm basicaly a charity case. I don't make sense nevermind" Brian said looking away

"Awh Brian I like you're name its pretty just like you" Jeff said smiling

"Um..thanks?" Brian said uneasily

"Don't be taken aback...Jeff finds beauty in everything and everyone" Matt said patting his younger brothers shoulder.

"Really?" Brian said looking at them both

"Yeah everything is beautiful no matter what...everyone has good somewhere even if it's a tiny bit...cept Jack...or anyone that hurt us...they don't have beauty. ...well not to me...well maybe a little...but it's not showing at the moment" Jeff said smiling. I smiled at him. That kid is truely a sweetheart if I've ever saw one.

"Stephen come downstairs with me...I have the perfect plan" John motioned for me to follow him downstairs. I followed and sat down on the couch. I pray this idea is good so that the kids can stay together. Just then before John could talk there was a knock on the door. I open it and in walked a very angry very distraught Mark Calaway.

"I know you have them ...let me talk to them...NOW" He shouted at me.

"Look fella I don't have anyone..Just Drew." I lied

"I need to talk to them all...even Phoenix...I know he's here" He said glaring at me

"How do you know bout Phoenix?" I asked

"Read his brothers police records at the station before I came here"

"So Phil is in jail"

"Oh yeah...he won't be out for awhile"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...he's abused enough people...Let me take the kids back to my house where its safe"

"Really Mark...you seperated them" John said coming out of the kitchen holding a soda

"Yeah but I wasn't thinking.."

"Well you see what you're lack of thinking has done" John said getting in his face

"Look I just wanna make sure they ar efine"

"And they will be with me and Stephen watching them...just go home Mark"

"John please listen to me...I know something...and it might hinder you wanting them around...the likes of you could never handle them" Right then me and John both plopped on my couch. What does he mean the likes of us? All of a sudden...I became very worried.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SO SORRY this story was on such hiatus. I just had to get in the mindset for it. But I'm updating it...FINALLY. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Did I mention how much I love you guys. It means so much. As always I own no one cept Madison, Belphegor London Monroe and Phoenix. Everyone else is property of themselves and WWE and TNA. Enjoy :]**

**-John's POV-**

"So let me get this straight. Randy has killed a person?" I said taking aback by what Mark was telling us

"Yes he has. And he almost killed Jack. Do you really want him under your roof. NEAR YOUR BABY SISTER at that." Mark said with his head in his hands

"But I'm sure he didn't set out to just kill a child" Stephen said getting up to get some water. "I'm pretty sure the kid started with him"

"Started with him or not. He still killed another person. A child at that. He's a monster" Mark said sharply.

"And you want us to believe you want them all back. They won't leave without Randy" I said staring in Mark's face . He looks chilled. "You seem like you hate Randy. What did he even do to you?"

"He had a fit and Michelle miscarried"

"You can't blame a child for her miscarriage"

"But she was so concerned with how he beat up London and what not. She thought he was gonna die. That Mike would press charges."

"But still it's not his fault. The fact you have a grudge on a child no less over something that can't even be explained or logically pinned on him shows me the kind of man you really are Mark" I say getting up to open Stephen's door "I think you need to leave"

"Fine. Just when they get to be to much..don't come crying to me" Mark said rudely walking out. I just sit with Stephen and try to take in what we were told. Randy killed a man. Beat 2 kids almost beyond recognization. But that can't be the boy I saw upstairs. So kind and gentle with that bird. Smiling and hugging his friends. It can't be that boy I saw. I refuse to believe it.

"We should get upstairs...see how the kids are. Don't let Mark get to ya. Even if what he says is true bout the lad. He's not like that now" Stephen said getting up heading towards the stairs

"He shot Jack though"

"But Jack was hurting him."

"I guess it was reasonable"

"I mean using a gun on someone is wrong but he was probaly scared. Just don't think about it Hennigan alright" Stephen said looking at me remorsefully cuz he can tell I'm beyond worried. I'm scared almost but I don't wanna be. "Come on let's get upstairs" He said going up the stairs and I followed. We walked into Drew's room and all the kids were sitting there playing with eyeliner. Brian, Jeff, Matt,Madison,and Drew were cats while Adam , Phoenix and Randy just put random face markings kinda like native american markings on their faces. These kids. They are so innocent. How could Mark think any of them are even that bad.

"Where did you guys get eyeliner?" I asked smiling a little

"Michelle" Jeff replied " She left it on the bathroom counter and I ran off with it. "

"Ha she's gonna be mad its missing" I teased

"Well it's not like she can't afford another one" Adam said rolling his eyes. That one has such an attitude. I'm surprised Jay can put up with him.

"What are you guys even doing?" I asked

"We wanted to be cats and they wanted to be native americans" Jeff replied smiling

"Why?" Stephen asked confused

"Because we just felt like it" Brian said smiling

"Hey you guys wanna go downstairs and watch tv?" I asked

"Sure...Big Time Rush is so on" Madison said smiling

"EW REALLY?" Adam said shaking his head

"Shut up you like them" Randy said pointing at Adam

"Shut up" Adam said rolling his eyes

"Can we bring Patches?" Jeff asked grabbing the bird from Brian's hands "We can't leave him up here all alone"

"Sure" Stephen replied smiling and with that they all filed downstairs into the living room. Stephen and I stayed upstairs to clean up Drew's room alittle bit.

"Are you okay lad?" Stephen asked me as I was picking up a shirt tossed on the floor in the corner

"Yeah"

"Are you sure. You seemed so tense"

"I just I don't know. I'm scared. Like what if he snaps...he could hurt one of them"

"I don't think he'd ever hurt one of his friends John."

"I know but still"

"John..don't ya think to hard on it. Just calm down."

"I'm trying"

"They are fine now..just...be positive"

"Okay" I said smiling a little. Feeling a tiny bit better

"Your sister by the way. Seems all to fond of Matt, Phoenix and Brian...the way she looks at them"

"How does she look at them?"

"Not in the same way she looks at Randy, Adam or Drew"

"What about Jeff?"

"She obviously sees him as a baby brother. And Randy , Adam and Drew are her friends but Matt, Phoenix and Brian...I'd watch her she's just like you. A heartbreaker" Stephen said sticking his tongue out trying to brighten my mood.

"Well maybe she is" I said shaking my head

"At least I got ya to smile" Stephen said coming over to pat my head. "Hey what's this?" Stephen said holding up a book. It had a scratched up cover and had some dust on it

"I think it's one of the kids" I said standing next to Stephen as he was flipping through it

"Hey read this _He's taking me over...The Viper...He killed Cody. NOT ME. It was him. I know it was my body that did it but my mind wasn't in it. My mind didn't want to but the Viper...he took over...because I was weak. I'm not a killer. He takes me over when people pick on me. I don't wanna fight but he finds that weak so he makes me fight. He made me killl... _John..." Stephen said putting the book in his pocket for safe keeping "I think Randy has a multiple personality disorder"

"That is just beyond scary...he probaly won't hurt his friends...they'd never push him..." I was cut off by the sounds of screaming and yelling coming from downstairs. Oh how I hope and pray my worst fears didn't just come true.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm SO SORRY AGAIN this story was on such hiatus. I just had to get in the mindset for it. But I'm updating it...NOW. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Did I mention how much I love you guys. It means so much. As always I own no one cept Madison, Belphegor London Monroe and Phoenix. Everyone else is property of themselves and WWE and TNA. Enjoy :]**

Stephen and I dropped everything and ran downstairs to see why the kids were screaming. I looked down on the coffee table and there was Patches the bird. Lying there...lifeless.

"Patches died!" Jeff said coming over and crying on me. I patted his head and went over to the bird

"How?" I asked

"I don't know we were just watching tv and he just closed his eyes" Jeff said crying into my shirt

"I told you Big Time Rush killed" Adam said rolling his eyes

"Shut up Adam this isn't the time" Randy hissed at him

"He is better off this way if you think about it" Brian said standing next to Randy picking the bird up "At least he isn't in pain...he was sick if you lookded at him closely. Now he can go be with God..and God will take care of him" Brian said holding the bird to his chest. "We should bury him"

"I don't like funerals" Jeff said crying into my shirt even harder than before.

"Jeff..it's best we have closure though" I said patting his head

"But John...if we put him in the ground we can't visit him"

"Sure we can. Just come outside and put flowers on his grave..haven't you guys done that when your parents passed?"

"No we didn't. We just ran off really" Matt said shaking his head

"Awh well we have a funeral for Patches. I'll put him in a shoebox for now okay" Stephen said grabbing the bird from Brian and getting a empty shoe box from the closet and placing the bird in it

"Big Time Rush...killed that bird seriously" Adam shaking his head turning off the tv

"Shut up he was sick" Phoenix said glaring at him

"of crappy nickelodeon bands..trust me if I could of offed myself in the middle of the show..I would have"

"Adam can you not be a dick for like 2 seconds" Randy scowled at him

"But it's true"

"Shut up" Madison said smacking him in the head.

"When will we have the funeral?" Drew asked

"How about now?" I suggested. The kids all nodded their heads and we followed Stephen out to the back yard. He found a nice place beside his newly grown flowers and put the box on top of the soil. "Anyone have anything to say?" I asked

"I do...Patches was an awesome bird. Even if he was only there for a little bit...he was fucking awesome" Brian said with a tear rolling down his cheek

"And he made us all closer cuz we bounded over him" Phoenix added smiling with a tear rolling down his cheek

"He was just a stupid fucking bird" Adam said walking back into the house. I don't know what that kids issue is. Randy ran in the house after him. And I didn't think anything of it. But part of me is telling me. I should of went in after them.

**-Randy's POV-**

"Adam what is your fucking problem?" I asked pushing Adam into the wall

"Don't fucking touch me!" He said pushing me back "It's a stupid bird. Who cares if it lived or died"

"Everything should have a fucking chance at life. Even if chances are slim of it having a long life. Everyone and everything should have a chance. And everyone and everything should get to feel love"

"You sound as lame as Jeff does" Adam said pushing my hand away. "You sound so weak"

_You sound so weak..._

_YOU SOUND SO WEAK..._

I close my eyes and try to stop him from taking over. Not now. Adam is my friend. He may seem heartless but it's how it is. The Viper can't come out. Not now.

_Randy you really are weak. Just letting him call you that in itself. And not doing anything about it. I think I've taught you better than that. Randy. You need to show him you aren't week_

No.. Get out of my fucking head. I don't wanna do this. Let me go. Let me fucking go. I go over and throw myself on the couch and cover my ears. I can't let him take me over. Adam follows me over. No Adam. Get away. Get far fucking away. I wanna tell him that. But I can't even make a sound. I can't fucking form words right now. The Viper..he's trying to take over. He wants to make Adam pay. But I won't let him. He did the same...to everyone else. He shot Jack, he killed Cody, he beat up Ted, he attacked London. I may have been mad at them. Sure they made my blood boil. But I would just walk away from them. I never intended to hurt or even kill. It's not me. I'm not a monster. I'm not a fucking monster. I'm just a 16 year old boy. I am just a fucking 16 year old boy

_And the devil's play thing. haha. Randy did you really think...you could surpress me_

Leave me alone. PLEASE. I'm 16. I don't need this. It's bad enough people find me shady as it is

_And they should. Look what you did. You killed a boy. Beaten people almost beyond recognition and shot a guy...Randy Orton. You are a monster_

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed going upstairs to Drew's room and locking the door. He has a mirror next to his bed. I look into it and who I see I can't recognize. It's me. But those eyes. They are so red. That twisted smirk. That's not my own. That's his. Why is he trying to take over me. I wish he'd just stop. There was a knock on the door. John? I don't want him to see this. The Viper might try to make an example of him for no reason. I don't want that to happen. He seems so kind. I can't do that to him. I have to fight this. I have to beat the Viper

"Randy are you okay? Adam said you ran up here screaming?" John asked patting my shoulder

"I'm fine..please leave me alone" I said in the nicest way ever. I can only hope he takes heed to my warning and leaves

"But why are you sure your okay?"

"YES JOHN I'M SURE PLEASE..JUST GO" I screamed at him

"Calm down Randy. Do you need water?"

"I don't need anything just please...let me be alone" I said walking over to the window. John walked out the room and I could tell my his face. He was quite confused to what was going on and honestly who wouldn't be. I just pace back and forth . Battling my inner self. On and off. He just won't let me be.

_Oh Randy Orton..you are so weak sometimes. But don't worry. I'll let you be for now..later on though...you will show me your true strength._

I blacked out after that. When I woke up it was night and I was lying on Drew's floor. I felt like my soul left my body. I barely feel like a shell of myself. I went downstairs to see what everyone was doing. They all turned around and stared at me. Madison came over and hugged me tightly as she always does.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah" I responded

"You were upthere for awile were you sleeping?" Matt asked

"Yeah I was..I got tired" I said feigning a yawn

"Oh...alright..sit for dinner" Jeff said patting the chair next to him

"Oh okay but wait I need to get something" I said running upstairs. I go and check under Drew's bed. WHERE IS IT? My journal? Where I write down everything. About me. About The Viper. It's Gone. Fuck! This...this is not good. Someone in this house knows about...him...this...is not good...not fucking good at all... I need to find out who has it and fast. Before The Viper does what he did to Cody. Cody knew to much. Cody found it cuz I left it out accidently. The Viper needed a reason to kill him. Cody found out. Cody had to go. I need to get that book. I need it before The Viper prays on someone else. I need to find it...I can save a life. And I need to do this. I need to do this right now


	11. Chapter 11

**-John's POV-**

"You know Randy has been up there quite a bit. Someone should go see if he's okay" I said putting my fork down

"Maybe he went back to sleep" Jeff suggested

"He's been acting so weird." Adam said picking at his vegetables "He can stay upstairs. Fucking weirdo"

"Why are you such a fucking hater." Phoenix said glaring at him "Isn't Randy one of your best friends. Shouldn't you have a little more compassion than you do"

"He's never been my friend. He's Everyone elses friend. I personally never liked the guy. And he freaked out on me today. I don't think I have any reason to even remotely give a crap about him"

"That is so harsh"

"Well the truth is harsh. Just like how Randy is insane. And how we are all orphans cept you technically Phoenix. You're brother is just an abusive asshole but your parents can always come take you back if they wanted to. Unlike the rest of us who are gonna placed in house to house to fucking house because nobody can handle all of us...mostly Randy's fault"

"Adam hey can you shut the fuck up" Matt said glaring at him

"Yeah for real. Where the fuck do you come from with all of this?" Brian asked "We are all trying to be one happy family and you are just being such a fucking downer"

"Because it's true. "

"You're such a downer. It's just not needed" Drew said taking a sip of his water "You need to lighten up"

"And you need to stop talking. Your accent annoys me" Adam said glaring at him

"You are fucking cranky. Did you like shit yourself or something. You need someone to change your diaper or something?" Madison asked shaking her head at him

"I'm not fucking cranky" Adam said getting up from the table

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To lie down on the couch and watch tv. Because I don't wanna continue this conversation" He said jumping on the couch and turning on the tv

"Is he always like that?" Stephen asked

"No. Believe it or not he used to be nice. Then he started failing school. Then our parents died and he's kinda been like this after awhile" Jeff said taking a bite out of his pasta

"Oh...he needs to calm down though. Shits not that bad. Me and Stephen are gonna watch over you guys it's gonna be fine" I said giving all the kids a reassuring smile

"Yeah you guys are great so far" Matt said smiling at me and then smiled over at Madison who was paying him no mind cuz she was busy staring at Phoenix with that Dreamy look in her eyes. "Madison what are you doing?" Matt asked

"Oh nothing" She said turning and blushing

"Were you staring at me?" Phoenix asked smiling and taking her hand and holding it under the table in which Matt just glared. Just then Randy came downstairs. Looking paler than usual. He sat down and stared widely at me.

"John I know you have it?" He said glaring at me

"Have what?" I asked confused until I realized in my back pocket. His journal...

**-Randy's POV-**

"Can we talk upstairs for a moment?" I asked. Trying to stop the viper from coming out again. The Viper always sniffed out John has the journal and maybe I can get it without The Viper trying to hurt him

"Sure?" John said looking nervous. I led him to Drew's room in which he closed the door behind him but kept his hand on the nob in nervousness.

"Where is it?" I asked

"In my back pocket" He said taking it out handing it to me. In which I put it in my pocket and just stared at him "How much do you know?"

"What?"

"What did you read? What do you know?"

"That you might have a personality disorder"

"Do you think I'm a freak ? Are you gonna tell everyone? I'd hate for you to make such a fatal mistake. Just like Cody. Only he never got a chance to tell. Tried to ruin my reputation. I ended his life. You are a nice person John. Hate to see you have to die" Oh no. The Viper. He won't let me talk to John. He's talking for me. I don't even mean what I just said basically because it wasn't even me who said it.

"Randy. You are scaring me. But you aren't a freak we need to get you help... I know you're in there. I know right now I'm not talking to you. It's your other side. But Randy I know you are in there and you are strong. Try and get out. Try to defeat him. I don't think you're a bad kid . It's The Viper. He is the bad person .You are a good kid Randy. A good sweet kid." John said trying to calm down the situation

"Fool this kid is my puppet. Nothing you say will stop from the eventual takeover"

"Know you won't do anything. Not to this kid . You've done enough."

"I will leave him for now...but sleep with one eye John. I warn you"

**-John's POV-**

I'm not to sure what just happened. But after what Randy's personal demon had said to me. Randy collapsed. I put him on the bed and walked back downstairs. I don't know what's going on. But I have definently seen it before. There is only one person I can call about this now. I will make a note of it after dinner. But for now I need to sit at the table and act as normal as possible

"What was up with Randy? What did you take from him?" Stephen asked

"Oh just a necklace I found" I said lying in hopes no one could tell

"He seemed quite demanding over it" Stephen said shaking his head "But kids get demanding when it's there things I suppose"

"I'm done" Jeff said smiling pushing his plate up "May I be excused?" Jeff asked

"Sure" Stephen said smiling and with that Jeff went and joined Adam on the couch. Adam just glared at him but then turned his attention back to the tv. Soon the kids one by one finished dinner and sat in the living room while me and Stephen did the dishes. "It was the book wasn't it...that he wanted?" Stephen asked looking me in eyes

"Yeah...something happened upstairs that I can't explain. There is only one person that I can go to who can fully explain what happened"

"Please tell me it's not...that guy...not James"

"James Mitchell ... he's the only one who can explain it though. I need to call him tonight"

"John please don't...people that seem to talk to him...something fucked up always goes on...I think it's best you don't get involved you know what he dabbles in"

"I know but he can help me...and I can save Randy"

"Or it can go wrong. Please don't man. It doesn't seem safe"

"What other choices do we have?

"Threapy. I'm sure whatever happened upstairs isn't anything that can't be solved by threapy"

"You don't understand Stephen"

"No I do...you are fucking insane"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah you are. You need to rest. Here I'll finish the dishes. You just go upstairs and rest"

"Why don't you believe me"

"There is so much shit going on. I don't know what to believe"

"You should at least believe me"

"John...I'd try to but you are acting like Randy's "Viper" side appeared to you or something"

"But it did"

"John just...you know what call James but if acurse gets put on my house and loved ones. I'm gonna end you"

"Fine. But you are gonna thank me for this later."

"You better hope"

"I'm gonna go to your room and use the phone. Is that okay?"

"Yeah just block my number. I don't need him tracing it and finding me"

"Fine. Thanks"

"No problem" He said taking over dishwashing duty fully as I ran upstairs. I went through my phone contacts and dialed James number. You probaly wonder why I didn't use my phone. Well besides the fact the battery was dying it seemed that everytime I even press James number to be dialed on my phone the line dies but if I call anyone else it's fine. It's eerie. People claim it's because what he's in into. I think his phone just doesn't like my cell really. I waited as the phone rang and rang and finalyl someone answered

"Mitchell's Occult Shop this is James speaking"

"James it's Hennigan"

"Hennigan? John Hennigan what makes you call me?"

"I need your help"

"With what?"

"I think we have a child. Demonic possesion but I'm not sure"

"What is what you think possessing this kid called?"

"The Viper"

"THE VIPER? Are you sure?"

"Yes" From how he repeated the name to me. It made mystomach drop .Now I'm more worried than before "Do you know anything about it"

"Is the kid in the house with you?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh dear where are you at?"

"I don't think the person who's house im at wants me disclosing such information"

"Well he's gonna be happy you did because the Viper is not shit to play around with."

"You've heard of it I'm guessing?"

"I've dealt with it before. That's a nasty one. He makes the person he possesses think they are weak. Unworthy. Unimportant unless they fight and or kill. Then gets bloodlust and wants to make everything pay for no reason. If he hasn't killed yet we might not have to do much"

"The kid killed a kid already though"

"Fuck. John. I need to take a day off for this. Tommorow good for you. Just bring him to the store. I have the backroom free. We are gonna have to work hard to save this kid"

"Alright sounds good thank you..."

"But it's gonna cost you John"

"Can we discuss it when I see you"

"No we can discuss it now. How much of your soul is left?"

"Just enough thank you"

"After you sold that piece to save Mike and he just broke off the friendship in the end. Burned didn't it"

"I don't wanna talk about this now"

"But we should. You have not that much to offer up. But I'll think of something. Come to the shop tommorow at 11 am sharp. The store is gonna look closed just enter through the back. Bring the kid and make sure that he's wearing as many crosses rosaries whatever you can find alright"

"Alright"

"Okay I'll see you tommorow. Hopefully this doesn't end badly ... like it did...for Peter"

"Can we not talk about Peter please"

"I know you wished we could of saved him...but he was just to far gone. Hopefully this kid still has a chance"

"I know he does. I just know it"

"Just hope. I'll talk to you later"

"Okay thanks"

"You're welcome" James said hanging up. I cringed just thinking of Peter. Peter Garrett. My best friend in school. Possessed one day. Died 2 weeks later from aspyhxiation. It was terrible. James tried to save him. He did and we thought he was better. A week later. He was gone. James ruled it as possesion back up in which the demon soul came back and killed Peter in order to punish him for thinking hecan escape. I hope that doesn't happen to Randy. I'd feel terrible. All we have now. All I have at least is that I get this kid fixed before anyone finds out his secret. This secret. This secret is the one that could turn shit further more upside down than it already is. And I'd do anything to prevent that from happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year to all my readers of this and my fanfic readers :] Thanks for following this story and stuff you guys are awesome. Now without further ado. Chapter 12 :] So sorry it's so short but I couldn't keep you guys on a cliff hanger from the last chapter XD Chapter 13 will be longer I promise :]**

**-Randy's POV-**

I don't know where I am. All I know is my back hurts and I have cuts on my arms and across my legs. I sit up and I notice I'm in a heavily wooded area. How the fuck did I end up here? Wasn't I just talking to John. Wasn't I in the house with everyone else? What happened. I can barely grasp what's going on. I feel myself fading back...into a deep sleep...somebody...find me...somebody...Please...save me.

**-John's POV-**

"I looked everywhere, where can he be?" I asked Stephen tearing his house apart. Randy is missing and right now is not the time to be missing. I am trying to save him from "The Viper" It's almost time to bring him to James and I can't bring him if he's missing now can I?

"It's not like you have anywhere tobe calm down" Stephen said holding down my shoulders

"I do and I need Randy to come to.."

"John please tell me you didn't..."

"It's the only fucking way Stephen"

"John. I just...Come downstairs when you have come to your senses" Stephen said closing the room door and going downstairs. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door it was Jeff. Covered in dirt. For a kid whos 14 he surely acts like he's about 2. He's so playful it's cute. He comes over and sits next to me

"Where is Randy?" He asked me

"I'm not sure" I replied back

"Randy isn't like everyone else is he?"

"What do you mean Jeff?"

"There is something wrong with him"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know he seems off. I mean I don't dislike him. I don't dislike anyone really. But he just needs help. Were you gonna get him help?"

"Yes I would but now he's gone"

"Well he'll come back. I know it. No one else seems to care he's missing. Almost as if he never existed. But I care. I know he existed" Jeff said looking up at me and then walking out. He's such a deep kid. I shook my head and proceeded to come downstairs when I saw a shadow by the door. A tall shadow. To tall to be the kids at least. Then someone knocked on the door. I braced myself and opened it. James Mitchell...how did he even know I was here...he has his ways.

"John I do believe we had an appointment" He said pointing at his watch

"I know but the kid kinda went missing" I said looking down

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT MISSING?"

"Hush your voice...Stephen doesn't want you here and also he went missing like I went to get him and he was fucking gone"

"John who are you talking to?" I heard Stephen yell from the kitchen. Oh God not now.

"The kids!" I lied

"Oh okay" Stephen said. I breathed a sigh of relief maybe that lie should hold him over for now.

"We have got to find him" James said putting his hands on my shoulders

"I know we do"

"Where do you think he could of gone?"

"Hell if I know. He can be anywhere right now. ANYWHERE"

"Well we haven't time to waste..let's go" James said pulling me out the house. Madison ran over to me as James was opening his car door and looked kinda scared which I would be to if I was her and saw my older brother get kidnapped by a guy in a flashy red suit and a pimp cane.

"Where are you going? And who is this guy?" Madison asked me

"He's a friend. I'm helping him with something...just do me a favor don't tell Stephen you saw this guy okay" I said closing the car door

"Why?" She mouthed out but I just shook my head and she walked back over to the others. James stepped on the gas so hard I was pretty sure we were gonna go straight into the tree in front of us.

"I can't believe you were so careless. This is life or death and you let the fucker get away" James said driving down the interstate like a maniac.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't think he'd try to run"

"Well The Viper is a crafty one. I almost defeated him before .He knows you got me. We will be lucky if we don't find this kid dead somewhere for your insolence"

"Thanks for saying this is my fault makes me feel good"

"Well it is. You should of kept that kid under heavy duty watch" James said driving down to his store and parking the car in front of it

"Why are we here?" I asked

"Just stay in the car ...there is something I need to get" James said running into his store. Just then my phone rang. Stephen. I debate whether I should answer or not. I decide to answer because I'm gonna have to tell him what's going on sooner or later.

"Hello?" I said trying to sound as if nothings going on

"Was James Mitchell here?" Stephen asked

"Why?" I asked trying to play dumb

"I don't know Madison told me a guy in a red suit threw you in his car and drove off...John why was he at my house...how did he even know where I live"

"Don't worry about that...he's helping me find Randy"

"Oh God not this shit again"

"Stephen please..believe me"

"I can't when you are talking fucking crazy. You need to get your ass back home. I can only lie to your sister for so long."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her James is just a friend you have that I don't like cuz she said you told her not to tell me. You are so fucking suspicious John . I just have no words"

"Stephen just I'm gonna find Randy and save him just please"

"He doesn't need to be saved it's not like he's fucking possessed"

"BUT HE IS"

"John you know what .. whatever...come back when you gained sanity" And with that the line died. It kills me that Stephen doesn't believe me but he will be thanking me , everyone will be thanking me when I save them from what Randy/The Viper is capable of. James finally came back 20 minutes later holding a big book covered in dust and passed it to me in the backseat.

"What is this?" I asked

"Don't worry bout it. Just don't open it" He said pulling out of the space and continuing on down the road

"Is it gonna help us?"

"It's gonna do more than that..just trust me" He said detouring into the woods. All of a sudden I feel not as confident as I did twenty minutes ago. All of a sudden I feel like getting James involved...was not the best idea.

"Why are we in the woods?" I asked

"Because we are gonna do something out here to conjure The Viper to us"

"I don't feel good about this"

"It doesn't matter how youfeel John. Think of that boy. If you want to save him you have to put your fear aside and do this"

"But what will I have to do"

"We will discuss that...when the time comes"


End file.
